Girl Meets Adventures
by Stardust16
Summary: A collection of one shots started after the Ski Lodge episode. Chapter 16: After a relationship with Maya gone wrong, Lucas realizes his true feelings and writes a poem for Riley. Requests and prompts welcome. Rated T for safety. Now on Wattpad under Stardust1621.
1. The Dangers of Nature (Faya)

**Welcome to my new story! This can be read as Faya romance or just Faya friendship (which I prefer). There's also some Lucaya in here, but only a bit (they have like, one or two scenes together). Enjoy!**

 **Note: Please excuse any mistakes I make, as I have very little knowledge on moths and camping/nature.**

* * *

The five teens walked along the dirt path, following their nature guide as they did so. Riley couldn't go with them, due to her sprained ankle, but she still encouraged her friends to go and explore the mountains without her. Right now, they were all paired up in partners; Maya and Farkle, Lucas and Zay, Smackle and Sarah, and etc.

"Do you think Riley's doing okay back at the lodge?" Maya asked Farkle as she watched him flip through the pages of a small nature textbook.

"I'm sure she's fine, Maya," Farkle replied. He had then looked up from his textbook and noticed a moth flying around the two. "Oh, that's an imperial moth! I don't have that one yet!"

"And this is amazing why?" Maya asked, confused.

"Smackle and I collect lepidoptera," the genius answered, "Since we're on a nature trip, we thought it'd be a fun idea to compete and see who can get the most insects. The imperial moth is one of the rarest moths in the world. I have to catch it!"

"Um, Farkle, maybe that's not such a good idea—" The genius, however, ignored Maya's advice and chased after the insect, wanting to add it to his collection. Maya was just about to get back to the group—Farkle was a genius, she figured he could figure the way back himself—when she heard a scream and jumped, startled.

"Maya!" The blonde turned her head, only to see the green eyed brunette staring at her, worriedly, "Maya, what was that? What happened?!" He had then took a look around before asking the question Maya feared. "Where's Farkle?"

"I, um, I…" Maya bit her lip, nervously. "I-I don't know," She stated, "He saw this moth and since him and Smackle are having some sort of contest to see who can collect the most insects, he wanted it for his collection. He went after it, but when I was going to join you guys, I…I heard a scream and I have no clue what happened." By now, Maya could now feel her eyes getting watery, but she blinked them back and then turned back to Lucas.

"Okay, well, maybe we can tell our nature guide what's going on and—"

"No! Lucas, we can't do that!"

"Why not?! It's the right thing to do, Maya! We have to get help! We can't go out there ourselves! We don't have any materials or gear and the nature guides will be able to help him better than we can!"

"I thought cared about us, Huckleberry."

"I do, Maya! I'm only stopping you because I care about you! I don't want you to go out there and get hurt. It's a huge risk, one that I'm not going to let you take!"

"I don't need to be protected, Ranger Rick!"

"Yeah, but—" Lucas took a deep breath and sighed, "Maya, I'm sorry, but please listen to me, okay? We'll go get some park rangers, some employees, somebody! I know you're worried about Farkle and I know you want to help him, Maya—I do too!—but I don't want you to go out there alone. Please, let's just wait for somebody to come, okay? It's the right thing to do."

"No, it's not! The right thing to do will be going to look for him! Farkle could be hurt right now—or worse! I'm not going to take that chance, Lucas! I don't care whether it's a huge risk or not, I have to go find him!" Maya had then turned on her heels and left. She waited for Lucas to stop her, to say something to keep her there, but he never did. She kept on going, her chestnut combat boots digging into the rocky trail, until she finally came across a cliff.

' _Oh my gosh_ ' The blonde thought as she glanced around the area. There were many trees, rocks, logs, bushes and plants. Over to the left she could see a shed—maybe a storage of some kind?—and a clearing. To the right she saw what looked like a campsite, and smelled a strong scent of burning wood, meaning it had been used recently. That was good. That meant that if any people were still there, she could ask to borrow their supplies.

"Farkle?!" She yelled as she explored the small area for her friend. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked at the edge of the cliff. _Was it possible…..?_

 _No_. No, it wasn't possible, but she couldn't give up. Slowly, while making sure not to lose her balance she glanced below the cliff and gasped.

Farkle was lying there…unconscious.

Suddenly, her mind went blank and she didn't know what to do. Remembering the scent of burnt wood from earlier, she ran into the campsite and saw a few fire logs lying in the middle of the field. There was no fire and nobody else there, so that was good. But that was also very, very terrible, because that meant there was nobody to help them and that Maya was entirely on her own.

' _Okay, Maya, think. No people, no materials. You're on your own…Where can you find a rope, or a grappling hook of some sort? Come on, Maya, think_!' After wracking her brain for a while, Maya finally remembered and took off running in the other direction, towards the shed, where she threw the door open and started digging through all of the shelves and boxes.

' _Come on, come on…I need something! Anything!_ ' Within a few minutes, Maya pulled out a grappling hook and a rope. She had also managed to find a small backpack filled with water bottles and a solar powered phone. It wasn't really all that much, but Maya knew it was all she had, so she stuffed the grappling hook and road into her bag and took off running.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Maya arrived back to her previous spot and glanced back down at the cliff again. It was a fairly deep drop, but Farkle was lying on one of the rocky edges, so luckily it wasn't too far down. She looked back at the grappling hook and though still nervous, she attached the other rope to it and with her backpack on, Maya had slowly lowered herself down over the edge.

On her way down, she took multiple deep breaths and kept her eyes on the rocky edge to keep herself from looking down at the giant drop below. Finally, after what felt like forever, Maya felt her feet touch the ground and she let go of the rope.

She immediately knelt down beside Farkle and scanned him quickly for any injuries. There was a huge cut on his wrist, which seemed to be fractured and as Maya ran her hand through his hair, she could feel something sticky on her fingertips. Carefully, she removed her hand and caught a glance of a dark crimson red liquid on her nails. ' _Uh oh. That's not good._ '

Maya had then quickly—but securely—tied herself to the rope and, while doing the best she could to keep her grip tight, grabbed Farkle and tried to keep him upright as she climbed up and got them off the cliff edge.

Exhausted, the blonde lied down on the rocky edge and took a few minutes to glance up at the sunny, pale blue sky. Clouds surrounded it and for once, she felt like everything would be okay. She felt like nothing was wrong with the world, like the stupid love triangle she was in would be resolved and no friendships would be broken. For once, she felt like everything would be alright.

This only lasted for a moment though, as Maya had snapped back to reality to focus on her friend. She opened her bag and started to dig through the things she packed. Water bottles, very few bandages and a solar powered phone. She didn't know how clean or old the water bottles were and she—though she absolutely hated to admit it—didn't know any of her friends' numbers by heart. She didn't use her phone that often, but when she did, she never bothered to look at the actual numbers.

Realizing that it was now getting a bit late and the nature tour ended a long time ago, Maya stood up and—quickly but gently—managed to get Farkle to stand upright. To make sure he didn't suddenly fall over or collapse, the blonde girl wrapped her hand around his waist and draped his right arm across her shoulder, while the other hung limply at his side.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes to find her way out, but when she did, the blonde was somewhat surprised to see Lucas waiting for her back at the entrance of the trail. "Lucas?!" She asked, confused.

The brunette smiled at seeing his friend but his smile had then disappeared after seeing the unconscious figure she dragged with her. "Oh my gosh!" He shouted, "Maya, what happened? You were in there for over an hour! I was just about to come looking for you!"

"He fell off a cliff," Maya replied as she shifted in her spot, "And he's hurt, Lucas. We have to get him to the infirmary, or at the very least, back to the lodge."

Lucas nodded silently and hung Farkle's other arm around his shoulder to help balance him. "What do we tell Smackle?" He asked, worried for how the other genius would react.

"He fell off a tree?" She suggested.

"Smackle's a genius, Maya. She'd know Farkle wouldn't get these injuries from falling off a tree."

"Then what do we tell her? The truth?" The blonde asked.

"There's really no use in lying." The green eyed brunette replied.

"Fine," Maya had then sighed and then the three of them had started heading back to the lodge.

* * *

Farkle opened his eyes and groaned as he squinted at the bright light, trying to ignore the headache he currently had. His vision was swimming and as he tried to prop himself in a sitting position, pain raced through his arm, making him yelp and fall back on to the bed.

"Oh, good, Farkle, you're awake." The young genius lifted his head and saw that Mr. Matthews sat a few feet away from him. "Are you okay? What happened out there?" Cory already knew what happened, of course, but wanted to hear it from the genius himself and see if he was okay.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything from before you blacked out?" Cory asked again, this time a little more worried.

"Um," The genius wracked his brain, trying to think back to earlier, "I tried to catch a moth and I might've fell and hit my head. I can't really recall anything after that." Farkle had then glanced at his injured arm and wondered what had happened during the time he was unconscious.

Cory seemed to pick up on this, as he began speaking again. "You injured your wrist trying to catch that moth. It's fractured and it's probably best you don't do any difficult or hard work for a while so you don't injure it more."

"I fractured it trying to catch a moth?" Farkle questioned, confused, "How can somebody do that?"

"I wondered the exact same thing" Cory replied, "But, according to Maya and Lucas, you fell off a cliff and also earned a concussion in the process. You're very lucky that Maya saved your life and found you, otherwise—"

"I know, Mr. Matthews. Thank you."

Cory stood up and headed to the infirmary door. "I don't think it's me you should be thanking, Farkle. Maya and your friends have been extremely worried about you, especially with being unconscious and all." Cory had then paused once before leaving. "Get better soon." He had then turned on his heels and left the room.

* * *

"…and that's how Maya saved my life," Farkle finished explaining. Currently, he and his friends sat in the lobby of the lodge, recalling and chatting about the events of that day. Lucas and Maya sat nearby on the fireplace bench and Zay and Riley were on the couch opposite of him. "...which all leads up to now."

"Wait, Maya, how'd you know what to do?" Lucas asked, curiously, as he glanced at the girl.

"Yeah, I've actually been wondering that myself too," the genius agreed.

"Girl guides," the blonde answered simply, "Took them until the beginning of grade seven. I thought it'd be pretty useless, but after three years, who knew it'd pay off?"

"I didn't think you were the one for girl guides," the green eyed brunette stated.

"When I was younger—before I met you, Riley—Mom always had to work. We didn't have a lot of money at the time and even though I was about five years old, I knew that. While she was at work, I was put in girl guides and sometimes spent the entire day there, going on field trips and such."

"What about the grappling hook?" Riley asked, "You learned to use those in girl guides?"

"Well, no" Maya admitted, "We went rock climbing one time and since I'd never been, I researched some videos. I found some professional climbers rock climbing with grappling hooks and memorized how to use them. Never would've guessed it would come in handy."

"Impressive," Lucas commented.

"And cool" Zay added.

The female brunette had then glanced at the clock and sighed. "Guys, it's getting late," Riley stated, "We'd better get to bed."

"Agreed." The other teens chorused. The four of them started to go upstairs, but Maya paused as she saw the blue eyed genius wasn't following them. "You coming, Farkle?" The blonde called out.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Farkle had then stood up from his spot on the couch and noticed that their friends were all gone by now. "But Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for, you know, saving my life" He explained, "You really didn't have to do that, you know."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there unconscious," Maya replied as she flashed a smile, "But, seriously though, that's what friends are for. Don't mention it."

"Thanks though," He said one more time as he followed her up the stairs, "It was really nice of you."

"It's no problem, Farkle. After all, you would've done the same for me" the blonde stated. After a moment or two, she yawned. "It's getting late now, so I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow." Maya had then, without an answer, turned on her heels and headed for the hotel room she shared with Riley.

"Night." Farkle had then, did the same as Maya, and the two teens went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Well, this is probably the longest one shot I've ever written. XD And written all in one day! Yipee!**

 **So, the Ski Lodge episode premiered a few nights ago and…it was awesome! Probably the best episode ever. I loved the parallels between the newest episode and the old BMW episode. Same lodge, same falling off the bus, same love triangle! I loved it!**

 **But do you wanna know my favourite part?**

 **When Farkle said Maya saved his life.**

 **Aaaahhh!**

 **Usually I'm not a big Faya fan, but I have to admit, I loved that moment! I wanted to read a story about it so badly, I got tired of waiting for one to be written, so I finally wrote it myself! And it all turned out pretty good, don't you think?**

 **Please tell me if anything or anyone is OOC though. I hope I got Lucas' character right because I had to edit the first conversation between him and Maya multiple times in order to make him not very mean (that's why I added in the lines about him caring for his friends and wanting to protect Maya).**

 **And please, let me know what you think in the reviews! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I've also been thinking…should I continue this and make it a one shot collection? (If so, requests and/or prompts are appreciated, but I also have a few ideas)**

 **~Star**


	2. Love at the Lodge: Part I (Riarkle)

**Hey guys! So I decided to make this a one shot collection, after all of your wonderful reviews. This chapter is Riarkle, but I ship others such as Smarkle, Rucas, Lucaya, so I can write some of those as well (I only ship Faya friendship, but you can suggest some one shots on that too). Enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to suggest any requests/prompts!**

* * *

"Farkle, I can't believe you hurt your ankle falling off the bus," Riley stated as she helped the blue eyed genius inside the lodge, with the help of Lucas.

"Yeah, only Riley would do something as clumsy as that," Maya chimed in as she followed her group of friends from behind them.

"Hey!" The brunette girl shouted, slightly offended. "Okay, you know what? That is true…"

"It's not like I planned it," The brunette boy interrupted, "I'm not naturally this clumsy." Farkle had then glanced at Riley. "We've been hanging out too much," He said playfully, still focusing on her, "You're clumsiness is rubbing off on me!"

"Well, her kindness did rub off on me," Maya agreed.

"And me," Lucas added.

"I can't help it if I have a positive effect on people!" Riley defended herself. She had then motioned for Lucas to let go of her friend and she carefully helped the blue eyed genius over to one of the cozy couches, where he lied down with his right foot propped up on one of the pillows.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Zay asked, "You wiped out pretty hard out there."

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two." Farkle assured his friends, "It's probably just bruised."

"Actually, Farkle," Mr Matthews said as he finished examining the injured boy's ankle, "You might want to try weeks. It looks like you sprained it pretty badly."

"Wait, what?" The genius asked as he sat up, "So I'm going to be out of it for the entire trip?"

"Afraid so," Cory answered, "I'll call your parents to let them know you're alright." He had then pulled out his phone and stepped away, leaving the students alone.

"Don't worry, Farkle, I'll keep you company," Riley said, upon seeing her friend's sad face, "I don't mind."

"Thanks, Riley, but that wouldn't be necessary. I know how much you've been looking forward to this trip and you shouldn't waste your opportunity," Farkle replied with a smile.

Riley flashed a smile back before turning to her best friend. "Should we go unpack our bags, Peaches?"

"Sure, Riles." Maya had then turned to the female raven haired genius. "You coming, Smackle?"

"I'll actually come later," the black haired girl replied, "I wanna go and check out the trails first." Smackle had then grabbed her bag, gave a little wave to everyone and left the room. Maya and Riley had left to go upstairs and the rest of the students soon separated, leaving the three boys alone.

"Alright, spill it," Lucas demanded as soon as everyone left, "We know you like Riley, Farkle. Just admit it."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." The genius boy protested.

"Honestly, Farkle, you couldn't be a worse liar right now." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, we saw the looks you were giving her back in the classroom and on the bus," Zay added.

"Guys, I think you're misinterpreting this," Farkle stated, "I don't like Riley and even if I did, she wouldn't like me."

"He's in denial," Zay muttered to his best friend.

"Clearly," Lucas agreed, "He's just too afraid to admit his true feelings."

"And yet he was the one who announced Riley's true feelings at her New Years' party."

Farkle rolled his eyes as he glared at his two friends. "Why can't we forget about that? It was almost a year ago!"

"Yeah, but you said you did that because you care about Riley, which just proves your true feelings for her." Zay insisted.

Farkle rolled his eyes once more. "Well, you guys may think I have a crush on Riley, but I don't. I stopped crushing on her over a year ago and haven't felt anything towards her since then."

"But she helped you to the lodge," Lucas cut in.

"Because she's my friend."

"So am I."

"Then it's because we were assigned as partners in alphabetical order. Or it's because she was the person closest to me at the time and I could barely stand up, let alone walk. Take your pick."

"But you don't even feel anything towards her?" Zay asked, once again.

"No, I really don't," Farkle repeated. He had then glanced down at his watch before speaking again. "You guys should go unpack your bags and get going. You only have a few hours to explore the trails before the first hike starts, you know."

"What about you?" Lucas questioned.

"And Riley?" Zay added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bye guys," Farkle replied, annoyed, as he pulled out his nature textbook and started flipping through the pages. He watched as his two friends dropped their bags off at their room around the corner and then headed out the door. As he did so, he thought about what they said. Did he really like Riley that way? And if he didn't, why did he try so hard to deny it? Was it possible they were right?

* * *

 **And Part 1 is done! What did you guys think? Did you like the conversation between Farkle, Lucas and Zay (I admit, I had a lot of fun writing that scene!)? Are all the characters portrayed right?  
**

 **Oh, and I also apologize for the super cheesy chapter title I came up with. It was either Love at the Lodge or Riarkle Ski Lodge AU, so I went with the first one. If anybody has any suggestions for titles, please don't be afraid let me know!**

 **Part 2 will be posted soon and either that chapter or the next will feature a new OC of mine (still** **thinking about her name), who will cause a bit of drama between Farkle and Riley.**

 **Now... Who else** **loved Ski Lodge Part 2?! I loved the Rucas scene and all the feels! The Joshaya scene was so amazing! I loved it when Josh let Maya hold his hand the entire time they were talking and didn't even stop her once! And the Smarkle and Rucas moments (especially when Lucas took that jellybean box out of his pocket! Aaaahhh!)! I didn't think so many emotions could be fit into one episode!**

 **But, as some of you probably know, there has been rumours about GMW ending (nothing's been confirmed yet though), so if we really want this show to stay alive, we need to show our support by tweeting the writers or writing letters to Disney, telling them to move it to Freeform. #SaveTheGreatGMW #GMWTookOverTheWorld #GMWSeason4!**

 **Anyway though, I hope you guys liked the chapter and make sure to let me know what you think in the reviews! Constructive criticism is appreciated as well.**

 **~Star**


	3. D's and Drama (Smarkle)

**This chapter is dedicated to Mystery Girl (guest). Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe I got a D!" Farkle exclaimed as he walked with his girlfriend through the halls, keeping his eyes on the paper, "This has to be some sort of mistake! I never failed anything in my life! It's who I am! I'm a perfectionist! Farkle Minkus doesn't get D's!"

Smackle grabbed her boyfriend's arm and stopped him from walking into a wall as they turned a corner and headed to her locker. "He told you it isn't," Smackle replied, "Maybe you just didn't study enough? You were pretty busy last week and on the weekend too."

"Well, yeah, but I still should've passed! I know everything on here, I don't see how I could've gotten anything wrong!"

Smackle spun her combination, opened her locker and started packing up her things for the day. Once she was done, she turned to her boyfriend. "Listen, Farkle, I know you're worried about this, but you'll do better on the next one, okay? It's not like one D is going to affect your future."

"But it will! Colleges only look at your high school grades! Middle school and elementary means nothing to them!"

"Well, yes, but—"

"They'll reject me from college, I won't get a good education and I'll be known as Farkle the Failure! I won't be able to take over the world! My plan for world domination will be ruined!"

"Farkle! Listen to me!"

This seemed to snap the blue eyed brunette out of his trance as he finally paid attention to what his girlfriend was saying.

Smackle, seeing he didn't try to stop her, continued. "Look, colleges are going to review your grades, but they're not going to reject you if you get all A's—"

" _Mostly A's_. I'm getting a few B's too."

Isadora rolled her eyes. "Anyway, colleges aren't going to reject you if you get _mostly_ A's. One D isn't going to jeopardize your future. And, if you're really so concerned about this, then I'll tutor you and help you get ready for the next quiz."

Farkle suddenly looked up and into Smackle's deep brown eyes. "Promise?" He asked.

"Promise," Smackle replied as she slammed her locker shut. The two had then hugged and stood there for a while, alone in the hallways. After what seemed like forever, they both let go and headed out the doors.

* * *

All that week the two had been studying nonstop for the upcoming history test. Smackle made flash cards and even took a few history books out of the local library, while Farkle took notes, looking up every now and then, as to make sure he wasn't making any mistakes. Finally, the day of the test came and the couple walked into the classroom, hand in hand, Farkle smiling with confidence while Smackle's eyes shone with excitement.

The class took their seats and soon enough, the test had begun. Some students raced through it, whereas others took their time and carefully read over each question. After an entire hour and forty five minutes, everybody had finished and the bell rung.

"Farkle?" Mr Matthews called out as students began to pile out of the classroom, "I'd like to see you, please."

"Yes, sir." Farkle had then gathered his things and went up to the desk at the entrance of the classroom, with Smackle following along closely behind him. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, yes." Cory replied as he searched through his desk and pulled out two papers. "I seem to have misgraded your test last week and mixed up the papers. You were supposed to get an A."

Farkle stared at his teacher shocked, while Smackle tried to stifle her giggles. "Are you sure?" He asked, "Because I am perfectly fine with getting a D. It doesn't mean anything to me."

Cory looked at his student in disbelief. "I find that very hard to believe, Farkle. You're a perfectionist and your father was too." He had the pulled out a dark blue binder and pushed it toward the young genius.

Farkle flipped through the pages and searched through his name under the test marks. There it was, right under Riley's. _Farkle Minkus- A_. He stared at it wide eyed, mouth agape.

"Farkle?" Smackle asked as she waved her hand in front of her boyfriend's face, concerned. She had then snapped her fingers thrice, only to receive no response.

And then Farkle Minkus had slumped to the ground, unconscious, the binder dropping from his hands and landing with a thud on the ground, as he did so.

* * *

 **And done! What did you guys think? I loosely based this chapter off of one my of Descendants one shots, Twenty Questions. This chapter is dedicated to Mystery Girl (love your username btw!) and it's also my first time doing Smarkle, so I'd appreciate it if you let me know how I did.  
**

 **Also, I don't know very much about BMW, but since I knew Stuart was the intelligent one who often competed with Topanga, I figured he'd be a perfectionist. Please excuse any mistakes I make, as I have only seen two episodes of BMW (Heartbreak Cory and The Psychotic Episode).**

 **Constructive critisicm is appreciated, as well as tips, advice, requests and prompts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star**


	4. Raindrops (Joshaya)

**This chapter is dedicated to TheatreChristianManiac. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya sat on the swings, gently pushing back and forth as she kicked around the wood chips and sand, making little small circles every so often. Usually, she wasn't the one to be hanging out at playgrounds, but she and Riley had a fight during the past week and she needed time to think. She knew that if she went home her mom would've interrogated her as soon as she saw the sad girl's face and would never leave her alone.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the footsteps that were currently approaching her. "Maya?" The blonde girl looked up, only to see Riley's uncle Boing standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," the blonde replied as she smiled at the boy. "Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

Maya sighed and gestured to the swing beside her, to which he gladly accepted the offer and sat beside her. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up. "Riley and I are in a fight. It's real bad this time, Boing."

"What was it—"

"About? Long story short, she's dating a new guy and I don't exactly trust him while she believes that stupid saying of 'people change people'. I told her to break up with him and even offered to do it for her, but then she went off on saying how I was judging a book by it's cover and it just escalated from there."

"What about Farkle and Lucas?"

"They're both neutral on this. It's being going on for the past week and neither one of us have talked to each other since." The blonde had then looked up and into the boy's pretty blue eyes. "Your turn now. Tell me why you're here. I don't believe you came here just to enjoy the weather."

Josh chuckled as little droplets of water began pouring down from the sky. "It's amazing how well you know me, Maya." He had then glanced down at the ground before direction his attention back to the blonde beauty. "I actually came here because…, well, my girlfriend broke up with me."

"Oh." was all the girl said in response. She was so stunned, her mind went completely blank and totally shut off. Finding her voice, she spoke again. "I-I'm sorry," She whispered, "I know how much she meant to you."

The university student sighed and continued talking. "It's alright. I had a bit of a feeling this would happen, but I just didn't expect it so soon. I guess it's for the best though."

"And why would that be?" The girl asked, confused.

"Because now I can be with the person I truly wanna be with, Maya."

"Who—"

The brunette chuckled as he moved closer towards the blonde and took her hand in his. "You, Maya. The person I truly wanna be with is you. You're my whole world, you're the one I want in my life. I never want you not to be in my life."

Maya smiled as he quoted what he said exactly a year ago. That was the best—or rather, one of the best—moments in her entire life. Up until last year, every time he saw her, he always rejected her, saying they were three years apart and it wouldn't be right. But that one moment they shared last year…that changed everything.

"I feel the same way, Boing," she replied as she flashed a smile for the first time that week, "But does this mean—"

"That I want you to be my girlfriend? Of course it does." He had then wrapped his arm around her and she leaned closer to the brunette, her head resting on his shoulder as the two quietly watched the raindrops fall. They sat there for what felt like forever, until Josh took a quick glance at his watch and realized how late it was.

"What time is it?" Maya asked, sleepily as she felt her eyes close.

"Too late to be out," the boy answered, making Maya look up in surprise, "It's nearly midnight. We've been here for about three hours, Maya. How far away is your house?"

"It's on the other side of town," She muttered as she stood up and yawned, "It's going to take me at least an hour or two to get back."

Josh shook his head and sighed. "I'll take you home," He stated, "It's too late and too dangerous for you to be out on your own."

"You don't have to do that, Boing. It's fine, I can walk back alone."

"No, you can't, Maya, and I don't want you to. I'm going to make sure you get home safe and sound, even if it's the last thing I do." He had then glanced at the girl and noticed that she was shivering from the cold. Slowly, he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and held her close to him once more. "Better?" He asked.

"Much," the blonde replied as she moved closer. A faint smile appeared on her lips and she sighed tiredly, but happily. "Thanks, Boing…for everything. You don't know how much it means to me."

The two then continued walking and finally reached the crosswalk. The white light blinked and they were soon on the other side of the road, walking down the sidewalk as raindrops soaked the both of them. "It's no problem, Maya," the brunette said in response, "I'd do anything for you." He then gave her a light kiss on the cheek and she moved closer as the two continued walking and talking quietly as they went.

* * *

 **Well, I think this was pretty good for my first Joshaya one shot. If you didn't get the hints throughout the story, this takes place when Maya is sixteen and Josh is nineteen, so it takes place during Season 4 (if we ever actually get one. Look on my profile for hashtags and copy & paste stuff of GMW so you can help spread the word and support the show. Also, tweeting the writers/Disney to have a Season 4 doesn't hurt either :)).  
**

 **Sorry, I didn't follow your request exactly, TheatreManiac, but I hope this was good enough either way. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and let me known what you think or if you have any prompts or requests in the reviews.**

 **~Star**


	5. Love at the Lodge: Part II (Riarkle)

The doors to the ski lodge swung open and from his spot on the bay window, Farkle watched as his friends came in and approached him. "What happened to you guys?" He asked as he glanced at each of his friends. Lucas' hair was messy and he had a few fresh scars on his face, Maya's hair was filled with leaves and mud while Smackle looked out of breath, as did Riley, and Zay looked perfectly unharmed.

"Long story short, Lucas separated from the hike and Maya decided to go after him and break the rules," Riley explained. She had then turned to the green eyed brunette and her blonde friend. "Next time you guys are put in danger, can you please choose a spot that's not all dirty, slippery and muddy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't pick a better spot to put my life in danger," Lucas replied sarcastically, though you could easily tell he wasn't really upset.

"Can somebody please give me the long story?" The blue eyed genius questioned.

"I thought I saw something suspicious in the forest so I went to go and take a look," Lucas stated, "We were all paired up in partners to make sure we didn't get lost. I disappeared somewhere near the beginning of the hike and when Maya realized I was gone, she dragged Smackle, Zay and Riley with her."

"I thought you were in danger!" The blonde defended herself, "The first instinct I have whenever one of my friends is missing or lost is to go find them. Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing!"

The cowboy stayed quiet, realizing Maya was right.

"Anyway, I drag these guys with me," the blonde speaks as she gestured to her other three friends, "And then I see Lucas searching behind some bushes and trees in the forest, when all of a sudden, I see something jump out and tackle him, and before I know it, he's dangling from a tree branch above a cliff."

"And Maya jumps in and saves him," Zay added.

"So that explains why you looked like you got attacked by a dog," the genius observed. He had then turned to face the blonde girl and his other friend. "But then why do you have mud in your hair and why are you perfectly unharmed?"

"After we all managed to save Mr Brave Cowboy here," Maya answered as she glared at Lucas but then turned her attention back to her group of friends, "I fell into a mud puddle and was lucky enough to get some beautiful leaf accessories to add to my look."

"And you?" Farkle asked, directing his attention to Zay.

"Oh, I filmed the whole thing," the comedian stated, looking as proud as ever.

"Wait, you were filming all that?" Riley asked, confused, as she whipped around to look at the Texan's best friend, "All while Lucas was dangling from a tree?"

"Got it all on tape," Zay replied, still looking proud.

Riley and Maya laughed quietly at Zay's comment, as did the comedian himself. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde had spoken up again.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go take a shower and try and get the mud and leaves out of my hair," Maya announced.

"I'll come with you," her brunette best friend agreed, "I need to get a drink of water, anyways."

"Coming, Smack?" the blue eyed girl asked as she grabbed her backpack and shifted it over her shoulder.

"Sure, why not? I need something to drink too." The female genius replied as she too grabbed her bag and followed the two girls upstairs. As soon as the three girls were gone, Zay spoke up.

"So, lover boy, have you told her yet?" He asked, curiously.

"I've told you guys before and I'll keep telling you until you guys believe me. I do not like Riley that way," the blue eyed genius protested as he glanced back down at the science magazine he was reading before his friends came in.

Zay had then grabbed the magazine from the injured brunette's hands and tossed it over his shoulder. "Stop denying it, dude. We know you like Riley, so why don't you just admit it already?"

"For the last time, I don't like Riley!"

"Okay, dude, we get it, you don't like her," Lucas stated. Farkle was just about to smile at his success when Lucas continued. "You love her!"

Farkle rolled his eyes and glared at his two friends. "So then I guess that means you like Maya?" he questioned as he glanced at the cowboy, waiting for his answer.

The green eyed cowboy bit his lip and then shook his head. "Nope, definitely do not like Maya," he answered, "I don't like her at all. She's too…unpredictable for me."

"I thought you liked unpredictable," Zay commented, "Isn't that why you went out with that girl back in Texas?"

Lucas froze and Farkle immediately noticed the silence in the room and smiled mischievously. "Well, this should be interesting to hear," he remarked as he waited for his Texan friend to describe what happened.

"No way," the green eyes brunette said as he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, "Nuh-uh, there's no way I'm retelling what happened back in Texas. It's over, it's done with and its now important now."

"Oh, but my 'crush' on Riley is?" Farkle inquired.

"Yeah, but you actually love her," Lucas responded.

"We can see it in your eyes," Zay added, "After all, you know what they say: the eyes are the windows to the soul."

Farkle rolled his eyes once more. "Please, that's just a saying, it's not actual logic."

"Whatever, lover boy," The two teens had then picked up their bags and left room, leaving the genius to think about the conversation the three had just had.

* * *

It was now almost midnight and everybody was asleep—well, almost everybody. The young blue eyed genius still sat on the bay window, drinking coffee and watching the night sky outside. He couldn't sleep with all the overthinking he did about him and Riley. He knew Zay was partly joking about what he said, but what he said was driving him nuts and he couldn't help but continue to ponder his feelings about his brunette childhood friend.

The genius was so distracted in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the door open or the footsteps approaching him. All he heard was a "Hi" before he looked up and saw a beautiful girl with shoulder length golden brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of him. "Could I sit here?" She asked, as she gestured to the seat beside him.

"Oh, yeah, sure," the genius replied. He had then moved over so he could make room for the girl. The two were silent for a while, until Farkle spot up, in an effort to make conversation. "So, what are you doing up so late?" He asked.

The girl glanced down at the floor shyly before smiling at the boy. "I'm an employee here. I usually work on weekends and such, but for the last few days, my school has been closed, so I figured I might as well spend my time here. I take the night shift."

"What's it like?" The genius asked, "Working here, I mean. Is it nice?"

"It is," the girl stated, "I love working here. I get to spend the days in the fall watching the leaves change colour and then, during the winter, I get to go skiing with my friends. I still have to do my job though, but it's a lot of fun watching everybody have such a good time." The girl had then paused before asking, "So, what brings you here?"

"My class took a trip up here to watch nature and see the leaves change colour. Unfortunately, I'm being forced to sit out of it for the entire weekend," the brunette boy answered as he gestured to his injured ankle.

The girl laughed a little and flashed a small smile. "Fell off the bus?"

"How'd you know?"

"My mom's friend knew someone who did the exact same thing when they were younger. They fell in love at this lodge, but never got together. I can't remember his name."

"Interesting." The genius had then wondered if that was the same event Riley was talking about back in the classroom earlier. "Does that happen often?" He suddenly asked.

"That people fall in love?" The girl questioned, "I think so, but it only happened a few times. My mom says that this lodge is famous for being people together, although I've never actually seen it happen. I'd like to though." The girl had then moved closer to the blue eyed brunette before smiling shyly.

"I know a friend who would've said the exact same thing," Farkle said, thinking of Riley as he did so.

This continued to go on throughout the night, the two teens talking and laughing, with nobody around to disturb them. Or, at least they thought. Unknowingly to the two brunettes, Riley was watching them from the top of the stairs...and she'd seen everything. A frown appeared on her face as she glanced at the two one last time, before she turned on her heels and made her way back to her room.

* * *

 **Well, how was that? Good? Bad? Sorry for the ending of the chapter; I tried to write it the best I could and I think it came out okay, even if it wasn't the super great. Who cares though, right? Hopefully the next one will be better.  
**

 **Oh, and I apologize for not revealing my OC's name. Her name will be revealed in Part 3 or so, but if you want spoilers, go ahead and take a look at the list of OC's on my profile. She's on there, at the very bottom of the list (and she's not, in any way, related to Lauren). Btw, did anyone catch the BMW reference I there in? And what's with Lucas and the girl Zay mentioned?**

 **Also, has anyone heard of the YouTuber GirlMeetsCollabs? They have amazing videos (specifically Gone Gone Gone, Stand by You and Right Here. Those are my favourite) and I encourage you to check them out.**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter and please, let me know what you think in the reviews. Requests/prompts are appreciated. :)**

 **~Star**


	6. The Great Forest Film (Friendship)

Farkle wandered through the forest, using his nature textbook and compass as he did so. Since they had some free time before the first hike started, he decided to go and explore the trails while Riley and Maya went to look at the birds and leaves as Lucas and Zay to wander around the forest to take pictures for a contest Zay was planning to enter.

Suddenly, the compass arrows began to spin out of control and Farkle looked up nervously. It had been hours since he first left the lodge and the sky was now beginning to turn a shade of dark blue. Sighing, the genius looked around for anything that seemed familiar. After a few minutes, he gave up and accepted the fact he was lost.

 _'What the heck am I supposed to do?_ ' He thought as he glanced around the area, confused and worried. Seeing the forest was covered with forty foot trees, he decided to do the only thing he could to find his way out, so without hesitation, he started to climb. It was better than just standing there and doing nothing.

The blue eyed genius started to climb up the forty foot tree and managed to find a branch that looked stable. Unfortunately, Farkle was wrong, because as soon as he stepped on the edge of the branch, he felt it snap and immediately started falling through the air. Luckily, on the way down, he was able to grab on to something. Too scared to look down and knowing there was nothing else he could do, he closed his eyes and did the only thing he could.

"Help!" He screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas and Zay were headed back to the lodge, when former heard screaming and stopped in his tracks. "You hear that?" He asked his brown eyed friend, "Sounds like somebody's in trouble."

Zay shrugged. "Probably just a squirrel," he replied.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "That wasn't a squirrel!" He shouted, "Zay, someone's in trouble! We need to go help them."

"Do we have to?" The comedian whined, "We've been out here for hours!"

The Texan glared at his friend and motioned to his camera. "Come on, Dude, it won't even take that long. You can take pictures along the way so we can remember where we came from, alright?"

Zay sighed, slightly annoyed, but didn't argue. Instead, he followed the Texan through forest, snapping pictures as they went. Finally, they managed to find the location of the screaming and were surprised to find Farkle dangling from a tree branch three feet in the air, his eyes closed.

"What the—"

"Shh!" Zay elbowed his friend and clamped his mouth shut. "This could make a great film for the contest!"

"But shouldn't we tell him he's three feet in the air?" The green eyed brunette whispered, "We can't just watch him hang there like a sloth."

"Sure, we can!" Zay had then held up his camera and pressed a button, which made a green light go off and he immediately started filming the scene.

Lucas sighed and eventually gave up on persuading his friend. Besides, he had to admit, it was pretty funny to watch Farkle hang there, though he still didn't feel good about it.

"Help! Somebody, help! I'm too young to die!" The young genius shrieked, "I haven't even written my autobiography yet!"

Lucas had to grit his teeth to keep himself from laughing, while Zay tried to stifle his giggles.

Fifteen minutes later, Zay had gotten tired of holding the camera and passed it on to Lucas. He was just about to ask the comedian if they should end it, when Riley and Maya came and approached them, the former holding popcorn while the latter took a handful out of the bag.

"Hey guys," Riley greeted as she joined her two friends, "Why is Farkle dangling from a tree three feet in the air?"

"And why are you guys filming it?" The blonde asked, confused, as she popped the buttery kernels into her mouth.

"Hey, we've been filming this for fifteen minutes straight! We're not giving up now!" Zay whisper-shouted quietly.

"Oh, are you guys filming a movie?" The brunette asked.

"And with Farkle as the star? Have you even seen his acting?" Maya questioned, remembering that one time back in grade seven when Farkle crashed the play and was suspended of auditioning for any school shows for the rest of the year.

"You gotta admit though, he's improved a lot," Riley commented as she stared at her friend, watching him 'act'.

"Yep, the perfect actor." Zay agreed. When the girls weren't looking, the Texan took the chance to glare at his best friend, his eyes narrowed. Either Zay didn't notice this or he chose to totally ignore it.

After another fifteen minutes, Lucas grew tired of filming and passed the camera back to Zay. Figuring his video was now long enough for the contest, the comedian stopped filming and turned to his friend.

"Wanna head back?" He asked them.

"Dude, we can't just leave him here!" Lucas defended his other best friend.

"He'll notice he's only three feet up sooner or later."

"Zay!"

The brown eyed brunette groaned and glared at his friend. "Fine…" He had then turned to the star of his film, cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Dude, you know you're only three feet up, right?!"

 _'Huh?'_ The genius had then opened his eyes and finally looked down at the ground. _'Well,'_ he thought to himself, _'This is humiliating.'_

He had then glared at his friends as he noticed Zay was holding a camera while Riley was scooping a handful of kernels out of an almost-empty snack bag. "You guys brought popcorn for this?!" He yelled, surprised and slightly annoyed.

"And filmed for half an hour straight!" Zay shouted back, "Don't worry, dude! We got it all on tape!"

The genius groaned and had then let himself drop to the ground, landing face first on the grass at the end of the process. As he stood up, he brushed off his jeans and coughed, spitting out the grass he may have swallowed while landing.

"You okay?" Riley asked, concerned.

"Grass does not taste good," the blue eyed brunette replied, his voice a bit hoarse, "And other than the fact I was left hanging on to a tree branch and was screaming for half an hour straight—" Farkle had then coughed once more, "—so my voice is now incredibly sore, I'd say I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Sorry, Dude," Zay commented, though you could easily see he wasn't really all that apologetic, "But look on the bright side! You're gonna be a star!"

Farkle, Riley and Lucas had then all glared at their friend. The only reason Maya didn't join in was because she thought it was kinda funny to watch everybody get mad at Zay (plus, she kinda wanted to see the film he made too), so she instead tried to stifle her giggles.

"You know I'm...gonna get you back…for this, right?" Farkle said in between coughs.

Zay shrugged. "Eh, you're too weak to do it now, so I don't really care." Zay had then turned around and glanced behind him, the way they came, before turning back to his friends and shouting, "Come on! It's movie night at the lodge!"

The three friends groaned, as the blonde smiled at Zay's silliness, and followed their brown eyed friend back to the lodge.

* * *

Half an hour later, Cory was beginning to get worried about his five favourite students. It was now five thirty and everyone was supposed to be back half an hour ago. He was just about to ask Topanga and Josh to help look for them, when the lodge door swung open and in came the five students.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked, surprised, and slightly worried, as he glanced at each of them. Maya's hair was slightly messy and she had a small, fresh scar on her face, Zay was smiling and laughing while looking at his camera, Lucas looked angry at his friend and Riley was helping guide Farkle inside the lodge, who looked out of breath and had grass in his hair.

"I got attacked by a bird," the blonde announced as she held up the now-empty popcorn bag, "Stupid birds wanted my popcorn when there wasn't any left."

"I finished my film for the contest I'm going to enter." Zay replied.

"And got us lost on the way back here," Lucas added, glaring at his friend.

"Uh, okay…" The high school teacher had then turned to look at his daughter and the genius of his class. "And you two?" He asked, confused.

"I was almost left dangling on a tree—" Farkle started.

"What—"

"Three feet up."

"Why didn't you drop down?"

"Cause the super intelligent comedian here didn't tell me I was only three feet up until half an hour later!" Farkle shouted—though it came out more like a whisper to due his scratchy voice—as he glared at the cameraman.

"Zay?" Cory asked his student.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get my big break!" The brown eyed brunette shouted. He had then taken a look at the genius before glancing back at his teacher. "Speaking of which…Mr Matthews, would it be okay if we had a movie night tonight?" He questioned, hopefully.

"I don't see why not."

"No!" Farkle had then began coughing before glaring at Zay once again. "I am so getting you back for this," He muttered, quietly but angrily.

"Oh, I know you will," Zay replied carelessly as he set up the projector for his camera and pressed 'play'.

* * *

 **Done! How was it? I'm not too sure what my favourite part was, since I had a lot of fun while writing this, but it was probably when Zay finally told Farkle he was only three feet up and then he noticed they were filming him the entire time. XD  
**

 **Who else liked the ending? Oh, and if anyone was confused, Maya got attacked by the bird when the five of them were coming back to the lodge and Zay ended up getting them lost (which wasn't seen).**

 **And since I haven't really put Smackle into any of my one shots, I wanted to explain why. I don't usually add Smackle in because even though I ship Smarkle, I'm afraid I won't write her character very well. If you guys want, I could give Smackle more of a minor role, or I could write more Smarkle one shots (I even have a plot planned!), so I get more practice writing her character.**

 **Anyway though, please tell me what you think in the reviews! And feel free to send in requests of whatever pairing you want, whether it's friendship or romance. I'm open to Rucas, Lucaya, Joshaya and etc. Send me requests and I'll try to write your prompt the best I can.**

 **~Star**


	7. Rainstorms (Riarkle)

**A Riarkle one shot based off something I read on Wattpad just recently. This takes place before Ski Lodge and before Girl Meets I Do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley laid in her bed, reading. It was a cold, quiet Saturday night and she could hear the pitter patter of the rain drop on to her window. Her parents and Auggie were away in Philidelphia visiting her grandparents, while Lucas and Maya were hanging out together, working on an English project that was due in less than a week, so she didn't expect anyone to come by. Well, that was, until, she put her book down, turned off her lights and was about to go to sleep, when she heard a light tap on her window.

"Riley?" The muffled voice spoke, "Riley!"

 _What the—?_ Instantly, she turned her lights back on and went to open the window. There, she saw her genius friend, totally soaked by the rain. "Farkle?" She asked as she opened her window and moved aside to let him in, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, Riley. I needed someone to talk to and I knew you'd be home. Your house isn't that far from mine, anyway. It's like a forty five minute walk."

"Maya's is closer," The brunette replied as she stood up and went to gather some spare blankets for her friend, "And it's pouring outside."

"I know, but she and Lucas are busy right now and there was no way I was going to interrupt them."

Riley was just about to open her mouth to respond, when she noticed something. She noticed the genius' eyes were slightly red and puffy and his voice held somewhat of a sad tone to it. "Farkle," she said as she sat down beside her friend once more and draped one of the spare blankets she grabbed around his shoulders, "You look like something terrible happened. Is something wrong?"

The genius bit his lip before changing his mind. "Nope," he answered quickly, "Nope, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine, Riley. Just peachy. I'm so sorry I disturbed you by coming here. It's too late, I should go—"

Almost immediately, Riley shot up and closed her window, leaving no way to escape. "I know you didn't come here just to say hi, Farkle. I know you better than you think. Something's wrong, I know it is, and I won't let you leave until you tell me what."

Farkle sighed before giving in. There was no way he could say no to Riley. She was his best friend and they've known each other for years. "Fine," He stated, "I came here b-because my mom and dad are fighting, Riley. I had no clue what to do, but I didn't want to stay and listen to them argue, so I left and that's why I came here."

"But you live in a penthouse. There's no fire escape. How'd you get here without them noticing you?"

"I told them Lucas and Maya wanted me to help them with their project."

"And they bought that?"

"Yep."

"But it's almost midnight. And what about the security guard outside your building?" The brunette girl asked, confused.

"I bribed him off." Farkle answered simply.

"With what money?" Riley questioned, still confused, "You told me you spent all your allowance on a new telescope."

"It was my dad's money, Riley."

Riley sighed, annoyed. During the times she'd been hanging out with Maya, she learned a few things from the blonde. "Farkle," she spoke, irritatedly, "When you bribe someone, you're not supposed to use your family's money!"

"Why not?"

"Your dad's going to realize he's missing some money sooner or later."

"Oh."

"How much did you give him?"

"The security guard? Uh, I don't know…maybe ten…twenty…or even possibly a hundred dollars."

"Farkle!"

"What?! That's all he had!" The genius shouted in response, throwing his hands up in surrender, "Why are you lecturing me about the art of bribery anyway?"

"I'm not!" The cheerful brunette yelled back, "I'm not! Just…why exactly did you come here, Farkle?"

"I told you, Riley," Farkle replied as he looked into Riley's sweet brown eyes, "My parents had a fight. I couldn't stay in my house. I don't like it when my mom and dad are fighting and I bet they probably still are now. I don't want to go back there…or at least, not now."

"You came here for another reason," the brunette girl stated, "Another reason. Tell me. Now."

"I don't know what other reason I'd come here for, Riley. Do you want me to leave?"

"Farkle!"

"Fine!" Farkle shouted, finally giving up, "I have feelings for you, Riley! There, I said it! I love you! I've loved you ever since Texas and New Years'! I knew you had feelings for Lucas at the time though, so I didn't dare say anything, in fear that I'd make things more confusing for you, Maya and Lucas. Mostly you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I care about you, Riley. I told you that. I didn't want to make things confusing for you, even more than they already were. Plus, if I told you and you didn't feel the same way, our friendship would be ruined. I didn't want that to happen."

"But what if I felt the same way, Farkle?"

The genius suddenly looked up. "I didn't really consider that. I thought you were so in love with Lucas, I didn't—"

"You didn't consider I could actually like you back."

"Do you?" Farkle asked, hopefully.

"I might," the brunette whispered, flashing a smile at her blue eyed friend as she moved closer to him, "I just might."

The genius had then smiled back and the two sat in silence for a while, with Riley's head resting on Farkle's shoulder, her eyes closed, until after what seemed like forever, she finally spoke up.

"Farkle," she said as she yawned tiredly and opened her eyes, "It's late and your parents are probably worried. You should head home."

"What time is it?" The genius asked, equally as tired.

"Hmm?" The brunette glanced at her bed side clock and her eyes widened at the time. "Oh my gosh! It's almost one am!"

"And it's going to take me forty five minutes to an hour to get back so by the time I get home it'll be two in the morning. My parents will be suspicious and worried if I get home that late, Riley," the blue eyed boy explained, "And it's not like I can sneak in. I don't have a fire escape like you do."

"Plus, it's still raining outside and it's supposed to rain all night," the girl added. She had then sighed before leaving the room and coming back with some blankets and pillows tucked under her arms. "Alright, here you go," she stated as she tossed them at the boy, "You're staying here tonight."

"What? Riley, I can't—" Farkle sighed, "I'll take the bus. It'll be fine."

"You spent all of your allowance and I doubt you brought any money with you," the brunette girl responded, "Besides, would you rather walk home in the pouring rain, soaking wet, at two am?"

The genius bit his lip and hesitated before agreeing. "Good point," He replied, flashing his childhood friend a small smile. Farkle had then slipped off his shoes and set up a makeshift bed for himself on the bay window, a few feet away from Riley's own bed.

Riley, by now, had fixed her own sheets, and hopped into bed. Once the both of them were settled, she turned off the light and was about to go to sleep, when the brunette boy spoke.

"Night, Riley," he whispered quietly, but loud enough that she could hear him, "I-I love you."

From her spot in bed, Riley smiled happily to herself. "Night, Farkle," she whispered back. She had then snuggled into her sheets and closed her eyes to go to sleep, but not before muttering, "I love you too."

* * *

 **And there it is! Done! Originally, this was going to be an open ending, but I finally managed to come up with something while listening to music and watching some YouTube videos, so here's the result.  
**

 **Also, I'm currently trying to type up Love at the Lodge Part 3 and Part 2 of Lost Memories, but I have like, no inspiration! So I might take Lost Memories off so I can finish it and then repost it when I'm done because I don't want this to be another one of my stories where I just stop writing all of a sudden and leave everything incomplete (that's gonna be my New Years' resolution! To update more and write more).**

 **Now, it's time for a very important question…**

 **Who's excited for September?!**

 **Yeah, yeah, I know, September isn't for another half a month, but I don't care. I'm so excited because a new Disney movie starring Corey Fogelmanis will be released that month (on September 6th, if I'm correct). It's called Mostly Ghostly: One Night in Doom House and the trailer is already out on IMDB (if you can find it) and I've rewatched it so many times, even though I just found out yesterday!**

 **And…end rant. XD**

 **Now, I was thinking…some of you guys might want links to the videos/songs I mention, right? Like the one in the last chapter? Well, since I have a Fanfiction forum, I could create a post for songs/videos I've mentioned and I could post the links to them on there. I don't know. What do you guys think?**

 **And, that concludes this very long AN. I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star**


	8. Friends Forever (Rucas)

**Another Rucas one shot. Rated K+ for minor mentions of violence. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Lukey, Lukey, look at the pretty ponies!" Four year old Riley exclaimed as she pointed to two small horses. One of them was a nice, soft white while the other was a mysterious, dark black with a single white spot on it's nose. "I want a pony!" The girl squealed, "I want a pony!"_

 _"Ri-Ri, we can't ride those," the five year old Texan replied as he watched the little girl stare up at the gorgeous white horse. She reached up to pet it and the horse instantly leaned into her touch, as if they were meant to be. "Mommy and daddy said so."_

 _"But they're so pretty!" The brunette exclaimed as tears brimmed in her eyes. She never had a horse or ridden one, so the girl Lucas watched was the happiest she could've ever been. And that was definitely saying something if she had such loving parents and a wonderful life. She glanced back at the boy with puppy dog eyes. "Please? Pretty please with a raspberry on top?"_

 _The little boy sighed. He'd been training to ride horses for the past sixth months with his mom and dad. He had so much knowledge on horses, he was pretty much an expert. He knew how to ride them, how to treat them, and etc. That was one of the advantages of living in Texas. "Fine," he agreed, finally giving in. He had then walked over to the barn and grabbed a blanket. He spread it out on the horse before using a few boxes to get himself and Riley up._

 _The cheerful brunette glanced down at the ground and bit her lip nervously. "This is high," she commented, though her voice sounded more like a squeak._

 _"Do you want off?" He asked as he held on to the horse's neck. He could feel Riley's grip tighter around his shoulders._

 _"No," she squealed, "I wanna ride this thing."_

 _Little Lucas nodded. "Alright." He had then gently patted the horse's neck and as if rehearsed, the horse took off, galloping through the grassy fields._

 _This continued for a while and everything was good, until the horse began going a little too fast for the two kids. Lucas felt Riley's nails dig into his skin in fear and he looked back at her in worry. She was looking down at the ground, unable to make eye contact. She was scared._

 _"Lukey," she muttered quietly, "Lukey, please, slow down. Please. I'm scared."_

 _Lucas nodded and turned back around. He was just about to get the horse to slow down when he realized they were headed into the woods. That was bad. Plus, due to the stormy sky, he knew it would start raining soon and if they went into the woods while it was raining—well, they wouldn't find their way out._

 _So, at the last second, he pushed Riley off the horse, making her fall on the cold, wet grass. Once that was done, he took his chance to jump off the horse and landed face first on the grass. He turned himself over just in time to see the beautiful white horse disappear into the forest._

 _"Lukey?" Immediately, Lucas looked over to the brunette girl beside him and saw she was clutching her wrist. He assumed she must've hit it on a rock when he pushed her off._

 _"Ri-Ri, are you okay?" He questioned, concerned. The cowboy had then took her hand in his and he examined it carefully. With the bruising around it, he knew there was a major possibility it was sprained. After she didn't respond, he helped her up and the two had then started to walked home together in the pouring rain._

* * *

 _"My parents said I can't hang out or talk to you." Riley explained, tears forming in her eyes, as she kept looking down at the ground.  
_

 _"Why?" Lucas questioned, confused. He saved their daughter! The girl's parents should've been grateful for him doing such a thing!_

 _"They think you're dangerous." The brunette explained. By now, a single tear could be seen streaming down her face. "They're planning to move to a different place. I dunno where. I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay." The boy replied. To be honest, he was hurt by what he was hearing, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. It was best to just accept what was happening. "It's not your fault, Riley."_

 _"I'm sorry," Riley apologized again, "I'm sorry, Lukey."_

 _"It's okay, Riley," the Texas boy repeated, "Not your fault." He had then hesitated before asking, "Could we still be friends? Even though you're moving?"_

 _The brunette girl finally looked up and smiled. Lucas thought that'd be the last time he'd ever seen one of those amazing, wonderful smiles that seemed to brighten up anyone's day. "Sure," she answered, "Friends forever?"_

 _Lucas looked up and smiled back. "Forever."_

* * *

 _"I cannot believe you got yourself expelled!" His father screamed as he threw open the door of the ranch, "What on earth do you have to say for yourself?!"  
_

 _Lucas shrugged. "It wasn't my fault."_

 _His father turned around and stared at him hard. "Not your fault?!" He roared, "How is this not your fault?!"_

 _"He was gonna beat him up! What was I supposed to do?! Go up up him and say,_ 'Oh, hello, Mr Bully, Sir. Don't mind me, just interrupting this little punching session to take my friend with me.'"

 _"No, but there was no need to fight back either! You could've gotten a teacher to help!"_

 _"All the teachers there already know about it, Dad! And they did nothing! I couldn't just stand there and watch him get beat up like some sort of punching bag!"_

 _"Then you could've gotten your sister! She would've helped you! She would've helped you and Zay!"_

 _"She would've done nothing! If you knew how she treated me and my friends—!"_

 _"Stop!" The man yelled. He had then shook his head and sighed. "I'm done having this conversation, over and over. This was your last chance and you blew it. Go to your room and pack your bags. I'm going to have a talk with your mother."_

 _Lucas sighed as well. He knew that if the argument continued, there would be no end to it. "Fine," He muttered, "It's not like I liked that stupid school anyway."_

* * *

 _"You're moving?" Zay asked, confused, "Is this about what happened yesterday in the locker room?"_

 _"That's definitely part of it," Lucas replied. He folded another one of his t-shirts and stuffed them into his suitcase. "They also say it's because they think I need a fresh start."_

 _"But you're being held back for an entire year. What are you going to do during your time in New York?"_

 _"Homeschooling," the Texan answered as he closed his suitcase and placed it on his desk, "Or a private tutor. My parents haven't decided yet."_

 _"Man, I can't believe your parents are doing this to you."_

 _"They say it's for my own good," Lucas stated. He had then rolled his eyes. "But I'm not buying that lie."_

 _"Promise me you'll come and visit? It won't be the same without you here, man. We're all gonna miss you."_

 _"Shut up, Zay, don't get sentimental on me now," The green eyed boy commented. He had then taken a glance at his almost-empty room and sighed. "But I am gonna miss this place. I might just have to come back and visit for a few weeks."_

 _Zay took a glance as well before starting to head out the door. "Let me know what it's like in NY when you get there." He said as he walked out the door, "Send postcards."_

 _Lucas rolled his eyes as he watched his friend leave. "Bye Zay!" He called out, half-annoyed and half-amused with the brunette's behaviour. He had then grabbed another suitcase and started packing up his last few things for the trip to New York._

* * *

"Wait, Maya, what are you—" Riley soon felt herself falling over and she screamed in fear. However, once she saw she landed in the subway boy's lap, she instantly calmed down and smiled. "Well, hello there," she said, trying to be flirty, "And what's your name supposed to be?"

The subway boy chuckled. "I'm Lucas," he replied with a smile.

 _Lucas_. That name felt so familiar, yet she didn't understand why. Instead of pondering about it though, Riley just assumed she must've heard of a celebrity with that name. The cheerful brunette smiled back as her eyes twinkled with delight. "I love it."

The subway boy had then watched as the girl stood up and left, going back over to the blonde he talked to earlier—he assumed she was her BFF. As she watched her leave, however, he thought about what just happened. "Riley," he muttered under his breath, "It's nice to see you again."

* * *

 **And done! I came up with this idea just a few hours ago and I had to write it! If you didn't understand though, here's a recap:  
**

 **Lucas and Riley met years ago when they were kids, because Riley and her parents had to stay in Texas for a little over two months. While there, they became friends and spent lots of time together. However, one evening, Riley gets hurt while riding a horse (which she's not supposed to do) and her parents think Lucas was the one who (accidentally) caused it. They then tell her that she can no longer see him and Riley moves to New York due to this.**

 **Years later, at age twelve, Lucas gets expelled from school, due to (physically) defending Zay in a fight. It is then revealed that he had received many suspensions and he ruined his last chance. Because of this, his parents think they should move to New York so that he can get a fresh start. Lucas and Zay say their goodbyes and then, (after six months to a year) while riding the subway to his new school, he meets Riley. She doesn't seem to remember him (due to her being too young at the times they played together, in which she recently turned four), but he remembers her and is glad they've found each other again, even if she doesn't know it.**

 **Good plot, right? I know it's long. XD**

 **I thought I might as well post this, seeing as I haven't posted anything for a while. But, I am working on a new Riarkle Texas AU one shot, which will—hopefully—be posted tomorrow, so you also have that to look forward to.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this one shot!**

 **~Star**


	9. The Great Lady of New York (Friendship)

**This takes place in Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York. It includes spoilers, so unless you want Farkle's family history (and Maya's) to be revealed, I recommend you don't read it. This does take place before GM I Do, so Shawn and Katy do not live together and aren't yet married. I'm only writing this because I looked at spoilers ahead of time and have been looking forward to Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York for entire season. Enjoy!**

 **Note: Please excuse any mistakes I make, as I do not know much about ancestors, the characters' family history and etc. I am just basing this off what I know about the episode/spoilers.**

* * *

Maya sat on her couch, flipping through random TV channels and thinking about what took place that day. There was a multicultural fair going on at school and because of that, Mr. Matthews had given them a fabulous new project to find out their family history and present it to the class or write an essay on it, both of which she did _not_ want to do. But, being the girl she was, Maya had to admit she was a bit curious to find out where she'd come from.

"Mom?" The blonde asked as muted the TV and turned to her only parent, who was making a pot of macaroni and cheese on the stove, "What's our family history like?"

The failed actress turned to look at her daughter, a surprised look on her face. "Why do you wanna know?" She asked, confused, "I thought I told you back when you were in seventh grade. Your great grandmother, May, was—"

"A famous singer, I know," Maya replied as she moved from her spot on the couch and went to lean against one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen, "But where are we from? Are we British, Scottish—"

"Irish." Katy finished, "You're Irish. Your father's ancestors, of course."

Maya stared at her mother, trying to make sense of her answer. "So, wait," She spoke slowly, "We're descended from leprechauns?"

Katy shook her head and laughed at her daughter's goofiness. "Sure, honey," She agreed, a smile still on her face, "We're descended from leprechauns." After a moment of laughing together, Katy stopped and turned serious. "Is this for a project or something?" She asked, curiously.

"Either that, or an essay," The blonde answered as she took a grape from the fruit bowl on the table and popped it into her mouth, "But I'd probably just wing it, like always."

Katy stared at her daughter, a bit shocked. "Maya," she spoke, "It's important to get good grades in school, baby girl. I want you to have a good education."

Maya shrugged. "I know, but it's too late to write it now. I'll wake up early and do it in the morning."

Katy sighed. She knew her daughter too well and sadly, that came with the fact of knowing that Maya never stuck to her "homework promises".

"Maya," Katy stated, "I want you to have a good education. Shawn wants you to have a good education, and that's one of the reasons why I'm marrying him; because he cares about you so much. Now, I want you to go upstairs and write the best essay you've ever written, and I don't care if it takes all night. You won't come down until you're finally finished. Got it?"

Maya smiled. "Got it," She said as she turned around and began to go upstairs. At the last second, she stopped and turned around. "Matthews' parenting skills have really rubbed off on you, haven't they?"

Katy smiled. "Love you, baby girl."

Maya chuckled as she turned on her heels and started to march up the stairs. "Love you too, Mom."

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Alright, who here has learned anything about their family history?" Cory asked as he set his briefcase down and turned toward his students, "Where do we come from?"

"Ooh, ooh, me, me me!" Maya exclaimed as she put her hand up and started waving it around in the air like a crazy person. "Me, me, me, me, me, me!"

"Oh, Miss Hart, you actually found something this time?" Cory asked, jokingly, "Well then, please share. What have you found out?"

"I'm Irish!" Maya shouted as she put on a small leprechaun hat and did a little dance, "I originate from leprechauns!"

"Ancestors?" Cory asked, confused.

"My dad's," Maya replied with a smile. After that, she turned in her essay and Riley went. An hour passed since the presentations began and soon enough, the class was almost over. Cory was just about to give out the homework, when he realized his smartest student hadn't said a thing all class.

"Farkle?" He asked, "Is there anything in particular you learned from this project?"

The genius looked up and then glanced back down. "Nothing," He muttered quietly, "I didn't learn a thing."

"Nothing?" Maya echoed.

"But you love learning," Riley commented.

"Yeah, you must've learned something," Lucas added.

"I didn't learn anything!" Farkle shouted. He had then sighed once he realized what he did and glanced back at the top of his desk. "All I learned was that I shouldn't snoop around the house and go looking for clues about my family history."

Suddenly, everything went silence and the brunette, the blonde and the cowboy all looked at their friend, shocked. They'd never known Farkle as the one to get upset easily, so what made him do so now?

The bell had then rung and all the students began to pack up their things and head off. Farkle left quickly, faster than everybody else, something Riley, Maya and Lucas all noticed.

* * *

 _Later that night (yes, night XD)…_

Farkle flipped his math textbook closed and sighed. Instead of focusing on his homework, he'd been thinking about what happened in History all day and regretted lashing out on his friends. It was now almost midnight and since he knew he wouldn't get any work done, he decided to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately, before he could, he heard banging on his window. He immediately went over to open it, only to see Riley, Maya and Lucas outside.

"Um, guys?" He questioned as he opened up the window, "What are you doing here at eleven fifty eight at night? You know this is breaking and entering, right?"

Maya rolled her eyes as she landed on the floor, followed by Riley and Lucas. "It's not breaking and entering if you don't break anything," she snapped.

Farkle frowned. "It's still…entering...through a window creepily at midnight."

Riley shrugged. "I suggested we use the front door, but your security guard, Gary, refused to let us in."

Maya looked at her best friend, confused. "You're on a first name basis with the security guard?"

"And his name is Gary?" Lucas asked.

Farkle nodded. "Like the snail."

"What?" Maya asked.

Riley smiled in agreement. "SpongeBob," she replied, "Great show."

"Okay, whatever!" Maya replied, throwing her hands up in the air. She had then spun on her heels and narrows her eyes at the genius. "So, spill it. What was up with you today in class? Why'd you get all snappy?"

"What?" Farkle asked confused, "Nothing is up with me. Nothing's wrong! Well, besides the fact that you three broke in through my window, just as I was about to go to sleep—"

Lucas crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Honestly, Farkle, you're a terrible actor. You should know you have terrible lying skills too."

Farkle rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fair point," He commented. He had then went over to sit on the edge of his bed, to which Riley, Maya and Lucas all followed. After a few moments of silence, Riley spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" She asked.

Farkle sighed. "I—I don't really know how to explain it." He had then paused before continuing. "Last night, I did some research for the project…and I found nothing. So, I asked my dad about our family history and though it took some convincing…I eventually found out I had ancestors who died—no, they were killed—in the Holocaust."

"Farkle," Riley said gently. Almost instantly, she inched closer and wrapped her friend in a hug while the genius rested his head on the brunette girl's shoulder in response to what she did. "I'm so sorry…"

"Oh my gosh," Maya muttered quietly in surprise. She wasn't really good with feelings, so she found herself staring down at the ground and tracing her nail polish, while Lucas stared down at his shoes, probably thinking about retying them.

"It's okay," Farkle responded quietly. His head was still resting in the crook of Riley's neck. "There's no need to apologize. I'm sorry I lashed out on you guys today in class. I should've just told you guys what was going on."

The three friends nodded and the four teens sat in silence for a few minutes before Maya spoke up.

"Alright," the rebellious blonde announced as she stood up and began to make her way back over to the open window, "It's getting late, I'm tired, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Anyone coming?"

Lucas yawned as he stood up and a minute later, he sighed. "I'll come to make sure you get home safe. I don't want you walking around alone this late at night."

Maya sighed, a bit annoyed. "Fine, Ranger Rick," She replied, giving him a teasing smile, "I guess you can walk me home." She had then turned towards her best friend. "You coming, Riles?"

The brunette sighed as she took a glance towards her genius friend, who was now sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. "Actually," She stated, "You two go on ahead. I think I'll stay here for a bit. You know, just to make sure Farkle's okay."

Maya nodded in understanding. "What do you want me to tell your parents?"

Riley thought about it for a minute. "Tell them I slept over at your house," She told the blonde, "I'll stop by my house before my dad leaves for school tomorrow and change so he doesn't suspect anything."

Maya nodded once again and, while trying to be as quiet as she could, carefully followed Lucas out the window. "Night, Riles," she said on her way out, "See you tomorrow."

"Night, Peaches," Riley whispered as she watched her best friend leave. She sighed again as she glanced back at the sleeping genius and she soon found herself stroking the hair out of his face as he slept. "Night Farkle," She whispered, although she knew that he couldn't hear her, "Goodnight."

* * *

 **Wow, I have no idea where this came from. I started working on this a few days ago when it was late at night (I was tired, of course, but I had inspiration and needed to write it down before I lost it), so I apologize if I made any if the characters seem OOC.  
**

 **I also wasn't planning to put the Riarkle friendship/romance (preferably friendship) in near the end. I wasn't really sure how I was gonna end it (probably with them at school the next day), but I wasn't planning on putting any Riarkle in it. Guess that's what happens when you're a major shipper, huh?**

 **So…yeah, that's what happens in the episode. Not the scene between Maya and Katy, but Maya learns that she's Irish and Farkle discovers that he had ancestors that died in the Holocaust. Apparently, there's supposed to be a Riarkle hug near the end too, so I thought I might as well add that in. I have some more spoilers that weren't, well, spoiled in this chapter, so if you want them, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.**

 **I hope you all liked this one shot and please, let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star :)**


	10. College Complications (Smarkle)

**A Smarkle one shot. This takes place in season six (if there is one. Help spread the word, guys!), when the gang is eighteen and in grade twelve. Some quotes from the show are posted down below, since I thought they fit this one shot perfectly. Enjoy.**

 **Btw, in one shot, Farkle is going to Princeton, a university/college that was mentioned in Girl Meets Legacy. The name of Smackle's college isn't revealed, but let's just say it's far away from Farkle's. *nods* Good! Now, read on!**

* * *

 _"I would never leave."  
_

 _"When people make the wrong decisions…sometimes they go away for a while…and, sometimes, it takes time to understand why."_

 _"…you sit by yourself and you'll try to figure it out. And you'll blame yourself…but it isn't your fault. You probably won't believe that though and you'll think you did something wrong. But, you didn't. It isn't your fault."_

 _"This is really hard for me, and, maybe, I just need some time."_

* * *

"Smackle, would you hand me that wrench?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Thanks."

Smackle sighed as she watched her boyfriend work on their end of the year tech Ed project. The point of the project was to build a robot that could do simple, but human like things. Despite the fact they started later than everyone else due to be given assignments in there other classes, Smackle thought they were doing pretty well. She was excited that they were graduating soon and going off to college…but, sadly, that also meant she had to tell her boyfriend she was accepted into a different school. She had confidence he would take it well, but she still had a nervous feeling inside of her that she just couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Farkle," the brunette asked softly, "Do you ever think about the future? About what it will be like when we're all off at college?"

"Not really," the genius answered as he glanced down at the blueprints they made together, "I mean, we'll get through it. We'll survive. We always do, we learned that on the first day of high school."

Isadora chuckled. "Almost four years ago," She replied at the thought of the memory. She had then bit her lip and silently sighed. "But Farkle," she continued, "What if we don't get through it? Together, I mean."

Farkle looked up from his papers, confused. "What makes you think that?"

Smackle fiddled with the pencil in her hand and glanced down at the ground. "What if we go to different schools? Would we still be together?"

"What makes you think that?"

Smackle shook her head slightly and despite the fact that she thought she was ready, she now knew she wasn't. She loved Farkle so much, she really didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose what they had. "I got a scholarship," She whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "To another school. My letter came weeks ago. It's a great college, with fantastic professors, and—"

"You didn't tell me?" Farkle spoke. He put down the wrench he was using and stared into his girlfriend's big brown eyes. It was a question he asked, not a statement.

Smackle kept her focus on the ground and as she did so, she felt tears form in her eyes. "I wanted to," She confessed, "I just...didn't know how to." Smackle had then paused before asking, "Are you mad?"

Farkle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really mad, Smackle, but—"

The brunette sighed as she put down the pencil she was holding and forced herself to look at her boyfriend. "But?" She repeated, calmly.

"But I'm hurt you didn't tell me about this."

"I-I didn't know how you'd feel," the female genius muttered, "I didn't know how you'd react…"

Farkle frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't think I would support you?" He asked, slowly. He shook his head and looked back down at their project. "We've been together for four or five years now, Smack. We've always had our fights, but we'd always put our feelings aside and just stick together and support each other in the end. W-What happened to that?"

A single tear rolled down Smackle's cheek as she looked into her boyfriend's blue eyes. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"When do you leave?" He asked, averting his eyes so he could avoid her gaze.

"Two weeks," She replied, "The day after graduation, I have to fly there, since I'm doing a summer program. If I were to drive to it from here be a two day trip, but I'll be taking a five hour long flight."

Farkle quickly did the math in his head and realized they'd be farther apart than he expected. He stared at his girlfriend, shocked. "You already took the offer?!"

Smackle stared at her boyfriend, feeling betrayed. She did not expect him to react this way. She always thought of Farkle as a caring, loving person who supported and stayed loyal to everybody around him. "What was I supposed to do?!" She questioned. "Farkle, I sent in my application weeks ago and no other schools have even sent me a letter yet. You know my family isn't as rich as yours, and my parents and I saw this as the best option I had, so I took it."

"I-I just don't understand why you were so hesitant about it. Why you didn't tell me. We've always supported each other, Isadora. When did we stop doing that?"

"I-I'm sorry," the brunette girl whispered as she took her hand and wiped away her tears, "D-Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know what I want for us, Isadora," Farkle stated. He glanced down at their project and sighed. "But...I do know that I need time to think."

Smackle sighed and began packing up her things. ' _This–This is a good thing_ ,' She thought to herself, ' _W-We haven't o-officially broken up. This can still turn out well…_ ' After she was done gathering her things, she headed for the door. She half expected Farkle to stop her, to say something, even just a goodbye. However, as she left, all was silent.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

"Smackle?"

' _Huh?_ ' Immediately, the brown haired genius was snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to her two friends, only to see that Riley was asking her something. "Sorry," She apologized, "I didn't hear you."

"You were thinking about Farkle," Maya observed. After being friends for an entire four years, the two had gotten to know each other pretty well. She noticed her friend's phone was sticking out of her pocket and gave her a hopeful smile. "Has he called you back yet?"

"Not yet." Smackle answered. ' _And not ever_ ,' She wanted to add. It had been two weeks since they talked and despite the fact that Farkle said he needed to think, she hasn't heard from him since. She was pretty sure they were broken up now, but she didn't want to accept it. She'd tried to talk to him by offering to help out on the end of the year project they were supposed to work on together, but he always turned her down by saying "there wasn't that much work to do" and that "he could handle it." She knew that was a lie though; they just started on their assignment when they'd broken up.

"Give it a few more days," Riley joined in as she smiled at the intelligent girl, "He'll call you and you two will get back together. I don't see how something like this could tear you apart so easily. You're made for each other."

Smackle smiled back, though she knew her friend was wrong. "Thanks, Riley," She replied. An announcement was then made over the speaker and Smackle gave each of her friends a hug before grabbing her bags. "I better get going. My flight's starting to board."

"Bye, Smackle," Riley said with a wave.

"See you later, Smack," Maya stated.

"Bye!" Smackle exclaimed. She had then began to board her plane and walked down the long off white hallway. After a few minutes, she took her seat and looked out of her window as the aircraft took off. As she did so, she glanced at the tiny thing New York was and could only hope that one day, someday, her and Farkle could get back together.

* * *

 **Well, this was deep for me writing late at night. I had this idea in my head for the past few hours and couldn't help but get a start on it. Thus, this was created!**

 **Originally, I had a totally different idea which included minor Smucas (Lackle?), but I couldn't really picture it, so I typed this up instead. Came out pretty good, don't you think?**

 **Oh, and I also wanted to ask you guys to check out my other GMW fanfiction, The Royal Life. Chapter 5 is almost done and will be posted soon, so make sure to keep an eye out for that!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked this one shot and let me know what you think in the reviews! I'd love to hear your guys opinions!**

 **~Star :)**


	11. Flashbacks & New Families (Maya)

_Seven year old Maya lied awake in her bed, scared. She heard shouting, and more shouting. She didn't like it. After that, she heard a door slam and then, crying. She didn't like it either and she didn't like the house she lived in or the neighbourhood she came from. It was scary, and it felt unsafe. Slowly, she unwrapped her sheets and walked downstairs to see what was going on._

 _"Mom?" She called. At the sound of her daughter calling her, Katy quickly wiped her tears and turned around, only to see the face of her sad, seven year old girl watching her from a distance. "Why are you crying?"_

 _Katy patted the seat on the couch next to her and in response, little Maya went over and sat down beside her mother. "How much did you hear?" She asked, softly._

 _"I don't like it when you guys fight," Maya whispered as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder._

 _"I know you don't," Katy whispered back, tears still threatening to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry."_

 _Maya didn't respond, so Katy took the opportunity and continued speaking._

 _"We're thinking about getting a divorce," she continued. She rubbed her daughter's back and sighed. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. You deserve so much more than this."_

 _Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When did it start?" She asked, "When did everything start going wrong, Mommy?"_

 _"I ask myself that question every day, darling."_

 _"And?" The little blonde looked up, hopefully._

 _"I still don't know the answer," the failed actress replied, "And, to be honest, I'm not sure I ever will."_

* * *

 _A month later…  
_

 _Maya was once again, curled underneath the sheets in her bed. Her parents were fighting again and this time, it was much, much worse. She could hear stuff clattering against the ground and she could hear loud screams. She heard a door slam and whimpered before she got out of bed and went downstairs._

 _"Mommy?" She asked, scared and worried. She took notice of the scene of the room and the fact that her daddy was nowhere to be found. "Are you okay? Where's Daddy?"_

 _Katy quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand before turning to dance her daughter. "Everything's fine, baby girl," She assured her, "Darling, go back to sleep."_

 _Maya paused before she asked her question again. "Where's Daddy?" She repeated, this time with much more sadness in her voice. She knew the life she had wasn't a good one and she knew that her dad wasn't there for her all that much, but she never expected him to just walk out. "Where'd he go?"_

 _Katy sighed and had then picked her daughter up before bringing her over to the couch and sitting her on her lap. "He's…out for a walk," She answered as she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close. "He'll be back," she continued, "He'll be back, Maya. H-He wouldn't leave you."_

 _And the two stay like that until Maya eventually falls asleep and Katy brings her up to her bedroom, knowing that the rest of the night will be completely quiet and so silent you could hear a pin drop._

* * *

 _She's nine.  
_

 _It's been two years since her father left and she still hears her mom crying every night, despite her efforts of not trying to wake her._

 _One night, one particularly cold night, Maya slipped out of her bed and silently tiptoed down the hall, all the way to her mom's room._

 _She creaks the door open and she crawls into her mom's bed. "Mommy?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly with a bit of fear and sadness, "Mommy, are you alright?"_

 _Katy looked up from her pillow and her eyes softened once she saw her daughter. "I–I'm fine," she whispered back, tears brimming in her eyes, "I–I'm fine, baby girl." She then pauses before asking, "You know I love you, right?"_

 _Maya nods her head while trying to warm herself under the covers and blankets. "I know," she replied._

 _"You know daddy loved you too, right?"_

 _Maya nods her head._

 _"He still does. He still loves you, Maya, he really does."_

 _Maya nods again and closes her eyes for a few minutes. She's sure her mom is asleep by now and though she'll probably get no answer, she decides to ask her question anyway._

 _"Mommy?" She inquired, "W–Would you stop crying i-if Daddy came back?"_

 _Surprising her daughter, Katy looked up and shook her head. "N-No," She answered, her voice still shaking while tears still streamed down her face, "We don't need anybody else, baby girl. All I need is you; all we need is each other."_

 _Maya snuffled before continuing to snuggle deep under the covers. "I love you," She said as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep._

 _As she does so, Katy looks at her daughter and smiles. "I love you too, Maya."_

* * *

 _-Present time-_

It's a week after Shawn married Katy. They're packing for their trip to Fiji in a few weeks. Well, he is. Katy's out at an audition and Maya's just standing in the corner of the room, silently judging everything.

He feels the girl watching him. He feels her presence in the room. He turned around slowly and faced her. "Is something wrong?" He asked, confused, "Why do you keep on staring at me like that?"

Maya said nothing. Though her mom and Shawn have been married for a week, she still had her concerns and worries. Instead, she waited a few minutes and hesitated before she spoke. "You better take good care of my mom, Hunter."

"Do you not trust me?" Shawn asked, puzzled. He didn't understand. He thought he secured a good bond with Maya.

"Oh, I do trust you," the blonde replied as she unfolded her arms, "But I care about my mother and I don't want you to hurt her feelings, even if it's by accident. I don't want you to walk out on her, especially after what she went through with my dad so many years ago."

Shawn paused. He heard that Maya came face to face and talked with her dad last year, but sadly, he wasn't present for it. By the time he heard the news, he was already on the plane back from California for his latest photography project.

"What happened with your dad?" He questioned. Seeing the confused look on the girl's face, he adds, "Your mom never told me."

Maya bit her lip and shook her head. "But it's something she needs to. I shouldn't be the one to tell you her business or her past relationships."

"But it affected you too. Whatever happened all those years ago upset you just as much as her."

"Key word there, Hunter; _affected_ , past tense. Let's just say that whatever happened all those years ago was really bad and because of that, I wanna make sure you treat my mom well." Maya had then paused before continuing. "Don't walk out on her."

Shawn sighed and the girl over to the bed. As she sat down, he gripped her arm with a gentle, but firm touch and the blonde sighed.

"I'd never leave you, Maya," He whispered, "Or your mom. You two mean so much to me and I don't want to lose the relationship we have taken so long to build."

"Thank you," Maya muttered quietly as she stared down at her elegant white nail polish, "For being there for me."

"Anytime," Shawn stated as he pulled the girl closer to him.

Maya had then closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. And, for once, she didn't hear glasses shattering or doors slamming. Everything was alright. Everything was okay.

* * *

 **So, this mainly focuses on Maya. I don't know why, but I felt like I really needed to write this. After the events of I Do (even though it was like two or three weeks ago), I was really happy for Maya. I mean, for her entire life her home life wasn't the best and now with Shawn and Katy together and supporting her, maybe she can.  
**

 **Well, now that this is finished, I hope I can focus on The Royal Life. Chapter 5 is almost done, but there's one scene that I can't really put into words. You ever get that feeling? Like, you know what you want to write but you don't know how to start it off? I do.**

 **That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star :)**


	12. Smoke and Fire: Part I (Smarkle)

**Okay, I was going to publish this later, but I just couldn't stand the wait. :)**

 **Title: Smoke and Fire**

 **Summary: "Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building"—literally. Or, the one where Smackle gets stuck in a fire and Farkle does the best he can to rescue her.**

 **Smarkle shippers, this is for you! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The three were in English class when it happened. Halfway through the class, they were discussing Shakespeare's _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ , when the fire alarm went off. As the teacher stopped the lesson, Riley turned around and looked at her BFF. "Maya, what did you do now?" She asked, a playful tone mixed with annoyance evident in her voice.

"Is this apart of your new bad girl thing?" Farkle asked. Equal annoyance was laced in his voice, but he had a smile on his face.

"What? Guys, I swear, this wasn't me," Maya protested. She turned around in her seat and looked at the rest of her classmates, who were just as confused. "I don't know what's going on."

Riley and Farkle both turned to look at each other and as they did, their eyes met. "Zay," they muttered simultaneously.

"Let's hope this isn't another one of his pranks." Riley commented. She had then picked up her pencil and went back to the questions that were on the board, deciding to stick with the theory that it was Zay who pulled the alarm.

"I don't think this is a prank, guys," Maya replied.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, the ringing got louder and the principal's voice came over the speaker. "This is not a drill. Every teacher, gather your classes and take them outside to the school parking lot. I repeat, this is not a drill."

The students around the three started panicking; screaming, yelling, whispering to their friends. The three childhood friends seemed shocked at what was currently happening; they had no clue what to do.

"Alright, I want everybody to line up and exit from the doors on the left side of the wing!" The English teacher—Ms. Dane—announced. As soon as the world's came out of her mouth, the students did as they were told and quickly left the building. Within seconds, the three teens made it outside to the rest of their friends, just as the inside of the school began to catch fire.

" _Maya_!" Lucas yelled as soon as the blonde appeared with the other two brunettes. Riley looked up at him with an innocent smile, though you could tell in her eyes she was annoyed. "And Riley and Farkle," the Texan added, upon seeing the way the brunette girl looked at him.

"Smooth," Zay mumbled sarcastically as he stood with his arms crossed, "Real smooth."

"What happened in there anyway?" Lucas asked, confused and curious.

"You don't know?" Riley questioned.

Lucas shrugged. "I was in P.E. at the time, so I didn't hear anything."

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. "The fire alarm rang and we thought somebody did it as a stupid prank. We actually thought it was you, Zay."

Zay put a hand to his heart and mockingly gasped, stumbling a few steps back. "Really, Maya?!" He asked, faking heartbreak and disappointment, "I thought you knew me better than that. My pranks have class and originality; this wasn't me."

Maya rolled her eyes again. "Well, yeah, we know that now."

The five had then stood in silence for a minute or two and quietly watched the burning building. The fire sparked and danced and everyone outside had to take a step back to avoid getting hit by the flames. Mr. Matthews had called the fire department just a few minutes before, so now they were all just waiting for them to come.

"Guys," Riley whispered, "What if this wasn't an accident? What if it wasn't a prank? I mean, who would really arson the school just for a laugh?"

"Well," Zay started, "Lucas almost—"

The green eyed Texan shot his friend a look and Zay immediately shut up. "Okay," He whispered, "I get it, not the time."

"It could've been an accidental fire, Riley," Maya stated, "These things happen; everything's gonna be okay."

Riley nodded and glanced over at the intelligence of the group, who was staring off into space. "Farkle?" She inquired, "Are you alright?"

The genius stood, lost in thought, until he finally managed to process Riley's words and snapped out of his trance. "Smackle," He breathed, "Did anyone see her come out of the building?!"

"Last I checked, she was right behind me," Zay stated. He had then looked over his shoulder and shrugged casually. "Guess not."

Farkle's eyes widened at Zay's response and he bit his lip as he tried to think of what to do. After a beat, he turned on his heels and took off in the opposite direction, leaving the four teens standing there, surprised and shocked.

"Farkle!" Riley yelled as she watched her friend run off, "Where are you going?!"

She didn't get an answer. To be honest, she didn't expect one either.

Lucas sighed, knowing all too well what Farkle was going to do. "This can't be good." He had then too took off running, with the rest of the teens following along behind him.

* * *

"Smackle! Smackle, where are you?!"

The genius raced through the aflame school, checking every classroom that he could, stumbling as he went. The air around him was getting hotter and the more the smoke invaded his lungs, the harder it was for him to breathe.

Finally, he came across the last classroom. This was it. If he didn't find Smackle in there, he didn't know what he could do or would do. He rattled the doorknob and in response, the door itself stayed shut. He sighed; he should've expected this would've been harder than he thought.

"Smackle!" He yelled as he banged on the door, "Smackle, are you in there?!" He had then closed his eyes tight before reopening them again. The smoke was starting to cloud his vision.

"Farkle?" He heard the muffled reply. Despite the quiet tone, he instantly recognized it as her voice. After dating for almost an entire year, he had gotten used to hearing her voice and could recognize it in his sleep.

"Smackle, I'm here!" He screamed. He banged and kicked the door, like one would do to a soccer ball, only to no avail.

"What?! Get out of here!"

"No way, I'm not leaving you behind! Can you open the door?! Is something blocking it?!"

On the other side, Smackle hesitated. She wasn't sure why, but she did.

"Smackle?!"

After a minute, the girl spoke. "No, no, I can't open it," She responded, "A cabinet fell over and it's blocking the path."

"Are there any windows nearby?"

"No windows," She reported, "It's an enclosed classroom."

"Dang it," He whispered from the other side. This wasn't good. The longer they stayed in the school, the faster the heat would overtake them. If they couldn't escape, then there was no way out. He sighed. ' _This is gonna hurt._ '

"Stand back," He warned. He couldn't hear her footsteps, but he assumed she did what she was told. Then, without a second thought, he banged his knee against the door, creating a rather loud sound while pain shot through his knee and almost immediately, the previously-closed door swung open.

"Oh my gosh," the female brunette muttered as she came face to face with her boyfriend. "Farkle, did you just–"

"Yes, I just saved your life." The genius muttered, his words in a rush. He had then grabbed his girlfriend's hand, lifted her over the fallen cabinet and tried to lead her out of the school.

Unfortunately, the fire was still going and every hallway looked the same, covered in the flames and smoke. The two teens raced through the halls, trying to find a way out before sliding to a stop.

"There's no exit!" Smackle cried, her eyes brimming with tears, "What do we do?!"

"Thinking, thinking," Farkle commented. After a minute or two, his eyes lit up. "Back door!" He explained, "There's a back door to the library and it's been protected so if there's even a spark of fire, the sprinklers will go off!"

"Why hasn't that happened to the rest of the school then?"

"They were supposed to put in the new sprinklers over this weekend. It hasn't been done yet." Farkle had then grabbed Smackle's wrist, once again, before pulling her with him as he ran. "Now, come on! Let's go!"

Within seconds, the two arrived at the library doors. With a single push, the doors swung open and the two ran as fast as they could to exit the burning building. Luckily, the library was only a few feet away from where everyone, including their friends, was gathered. Once outside, they both collapsed on the ground, coughing and trying to catch their breath.

"Oh my gosh!" Riley yelled as soon as she saw the two geniuses on their hands and knees. She and Maya ran over to Farkle while Lucas and Zay ran over to Smackle. "Are you guys okay?!"

She didn't receive an answer. Well, not right away. "Fine," Smackle breathed. She had never been more grateful for air in her entire life. She had then slowly sat up and Lucas kneeled down beside her, just in case she needed him.

"Farkle," Riley asked slowly, "Are you alright?"

Farkle sighed and instead of answering, rested his head on Riley's shoulder and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Farkle, wake up," Riley instructed as she gently shook her friend, "You can't go to sleep or close your eyes, even if it's just for a second. We need to make sure you're okay." She had then glanced over at her best friend, who was looking around and biting her lip in worry. "Maya, go get my dad!"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, sure" Maya replied as she blinked back the tears in her eyes. She hated seeing one of her friends get hurt. She had then turned on her heels and slowly walked away before turning into a sprint.

"I better go with her," Zay said after a minute, "You know, just in case."

"Of course." Riley nodded. "Go ahead."

Zay nodded in response and went to catch up to the blonde girl. A minute later, they came back with Mr. Matthews and he immediately kneeled down beside his student as Riley stepped out of the way and Lucas did the same, gently guiding Smackle to their group of friends.

"What happened here?" He asked as he turned around to face the five friends, who were now huddled together somewhat closely.

Everyone glanced at Smackle and as they did, Lucas inched the girl closer to him, feeling her shaky breath and wet tears in the crook of his neck. Although they were friends and close to one another, they never really had any special moments like this, so Lucas wanted to do his best to try to console or be there for her in any way he could.

"Farkle went into the fire," Maya whispered quietly as she kept her eyes attached to the ground beneath them.

"He saved me," Smackle added. She glanced at her boyfriend before continuing to blink back tears, to no avail. "If he didn't come for me, I probably would've—"

"Don't say it," Zay interrupted.

"Died," the intelligent girl finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Is he going to be okay, Daddy?" Riley questioned as she glanced at the unconscious genius. She assumed he passed out just moments before. Just like Maya, she hated seeing one of her friends get hurt. She was pretty sure they all shared that feeling and that it was mutual between the group.

Cory bit his lip and avoided the group's gaze as he checked Farkle's pulse, ignoring the fact that he could feel the heat radiating from the latter's skin. He sighed once he discovered he had one; it was slow and weak, but it was there.

"Yes, Riley," He answered his daughter, "He's going to be okay." He had then stood up and faced the small group of friends. "But, I am going to take Farkle to the hospital and Smackle, I want you to come too, since you were also in the fire for some time. Lucas, Maya, Zay, you're all welcome to come with us and if you want, I could always drop you off at home later."

"Thanks, Sir," Lucas replied.

"Thanks," Smackle stated with a nod. The group had then stood in silence for a minute before Maya walked over to their genius friend, picked Farkle up bridal-style and carried him off to Cory's car. Riley and Zay and Smackle and Lucas each followed after the girl and within minutes, they were driving off to the hospital.

* * *

 **And, done; there you have it! Another Smarkle fic! There will definitely be a Part 2 to this and there will also be a Facts Chapter, where I list all the things that were supposed to happen, but didn't.  
**

 **Also, can anybody guess where I got the title of the story? No? Well, it's based off of Sabrina Carpenter's song, Smoke and Fire, which I actually listened to while writing this. The original title was "If Only I Had You," which was a combination of songs by Dove Cameron, but after I typed up the story and cut out the character death, the title didn't really fit.**

 **So, I've been working on this for…2 weeks I think, now. Pretty long time, and I definitely didn't expect this to be so long, but I guess that's what happens when you get major inspiration. XD :) That's also part of the reason why I haven't updated in a month (the other reason? School's been keeping me busy and I've hit major writers block for TRL [The Royal Life]).**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Part One to this little two shot! Let me know what your favourite part was, as well as what you think in the reviews, and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Star**


	13. A Doll's Hart (Rilaya Friendship)

A doll.

She was a doll.

No, she didn't mean she was a sweet girl who cared about every little thing in the world. She was literally a doll, watching in on the home of the girl who owned her.

Her chocolate brown locks sat on her shoulders as she stared down upon the house. Her eyes darted themselves from room to room, taking in as much as she could.

 _"Riley," the girl had said when she received her. She ran a hand through the doll's hair, only for it to fall perfectly into place like a little majestic princess. "I'm going to name her Riley. It means to show courage and determination. She's going to be just like me, she's going to be my best friend."_

 _"Wonderful," a blonde woman responded. She assumed she was the mother of the child. "I'm sure she'll love it."_

 _"Riley's a boys name," a man stated. He too had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "You can't name her that. Name her something like Daisy or Cheryl."_

 _"She can name her doll whatever she wants," the blonde woman replied, "It's hers, not yours; and Riley is not a boys name. It's a girl's name and in fact, it was the name of a girl I used to know when I was younger."_

 _"Really?" The small child looked up at her mother with happiness and hope in her tiny blue eyes._

 _"Yep. Her real name was Rihanna, but she liked Riley better. She eventually changed it to her legal name, and though we lost touch a few years ago, we still call each other occasionally."_

 _The young child smiled. "Was that my original name, Mommy?"_

 _The mother laughed. "Close, but no. Your original name was Raquel. We decided to change it to Maya because it meant love and we knew we'd love you with all our heart."_

 _The child, now named Maya, giggled in response._

 _"Don't worry," the mother spoke again, "I'm sure Riley will live up to her name."_

And so she did. Everywhere Maya went, Riley went with her; to school, to soccer practice, any place you could name and Riley went with her. The two were best friends, and lived through some of the best and worst times together.

 _"Katy's not home," the man whispered as he lead another girl into the house. She was a brunette and had beautiful green eyes that resembled the fields of nature. He lead the girl over to the dusty couch they had and sat down beside her. "She won't be home for another few hours or so. She's working a late shift at the diner today."_

 _"Magnificent," the woman muttered in response, "And the little one's still at school?"_

 _Kermit nodded and laughed. "Of course. Where else would she be?"_

 _But, unknowingly to him, Maya was in fact home. She had came home earlier that day due to feeling sick while she'd been at school (she had a headache) and so, the neighbours picked her up. Now, she was standing behind the doorway of the room, watching everything, having coming down when she heard the door close._

 _She clutched Riley close to her chest and let her tears drip on to the brunette's hair. She watched as the two adults kissed on the couch and even though she wanted to, she couldn't look away. What was she supposed to do? Call 911? She'd called them before—by accident, of course—and knew they only came if it was a real emergency._

 _Tears streamed down her fact and because she didn't want her father to hear her, Maya tr_ _ied to cr_ _y as quietly as she could. Mommy didn't deserve this and she couldn't even begin to understand why her father was doing it. Everything was going fine in their relationship. . .or, so she thought._

 _She only cried more as she realized she was going to have to be the one to tell her mother what was happening. Just from the look of the two adults, she could easily tell that they've known each other for a while, meaning that they could've came here while she was at school or sleeping and she didn't even know it._

 _She felt sick just thinking about it._

 _Suddenly, she couldn't watch anymore and turned her head away. She ran up the stairs to her own room and slammed the door, just moments before locking it. She didn't care if her dad heard her, she just wanted to get that horrific scene out or pushed to the back of her mind._

 _Without hesitating, she grabbed her backpack and started shoving things in. She couldn't stay here knowing her father was home and cheating on her mother. The neighbours would take her in for the day; they were nice people. Cory and Topanga, she thought their names were._

 _"It's going to be okay," she told herself, "It's going to be okay." But somehow, that didn't make it true, despite how much she wanted it to be._

Yes, Riley knew exactly how Maya felt. She was like a foster child, in a way; she was always bought by some happy little girl who's smile lit up the room, but in the end, she was also always returned because either the child got a new toy or because they grew up and never even played with her anymore. And although all those kids didn't know it, that hurt her feelings. It made her feel insecure, like she wasn't good enough for anyone. But, she was good enough for Maya, seeing as the blonde never abandoned her once, and that made her feel happy, as Riley would always stand by her girl.

 _"Maya?" Katy asked as she peered her head into her daughter's room, only to see tiny girl playing with Riley on her bed. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"_

 _Maya smiled at the sight of her mother checking up on her. She always liked it when her parents stopped by; with them working all day at their jobs, it was rare she got to see them. "Of course," She replied cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"You seem. . . distant lately," Katy answered, "Daddy's worried about you, darling, and so am I. Are you okay?"_

 _'I would be if I didn't have this overwhelming guilt put on me, telling me to tell you what I saw,' the blonde girl thought sadly. But, instead, she blinked her tears back and pushed the thought to the back of her head. "Fine," She stated, "I'm perfectly fine, Mommy."_

 _Katy sat down beside her daughter and gently picked Riley up and placed her on the other side of the bed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Katy asked slowly._

 _Little Maya nodded her head, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall, only to no avail. "I know that."_

 _"Then please tell me what's going on so I can fix it."_

 _"You can't fix this," Maya cried, "Y-You can't."_

 _"Why not?" Katy questioned, worriedly._

 _"D-Daddy," Maya muttered, "It's about Daddy. H-He hurt you. . ."_

 _Katy bit her lip in concern and worry. "What do you mean, baby girl?"_

 _At this point, Maya couldn't hold back her tears any longer and by now she was full out crying. "H-He doesn't love you," she stuttered, "H-He doesn't love me, Mommy. He doesn't love us. . ."_

 _Katy froze, a million thoughts running through her head. She couldn't tell whether Maya was lying or telling the truth. She heard stories about husbands who left or children who had broken families. She didn't want Maya to be like that. She wanted Maya to be as happy as she could._

 _"M-Mommy?" Maya spoke, her voice filled with sadness and heartbreak, "Mommy, you believe me, right?"_

 _Katy sighed. She didn't know what to think or what to say. Slowly, she shook her head. "I don't know what I believe anymore," She replied as she stood up from her daughter's bed and headed for the door, "But, I am going to talk to your father about this."_

Maya cried a lot that night. That was the night everything bottled up broke loose. Every secret was revealed and so was everything that should've torn apart their family long ago. A lot of yelling was heard that night and even though her parents hadn't divorced until two months later, Riley stood by Maya for all of it.

 _Maya shoved her things into boxes and suitcases. It had been a tough eighteen years, but she made it through life and she was finally off to college. She picked up a white cable knit sweater and gently placed it into her bag. She had some great memories and she couldn't believe she was leaving the place where it all started._

 _After another minute, she zipped up her suitcase and sat on her bed. Her eyes wandered over to the corner of the room, where little Riley sat on her shelf, watching her with those two bright brown eyes that were always filled with happiness and joy._

 _Slowly, Maya walked over and picked up the doll. Her eyes darted between the 'Keep' or 'Give Away' boxes in her room, unsure of what to do. She turned the doll over and carefully inspected the soft fabric and work done to it._

 _"Well, Riley," She said happily, "We've done it. We've made it through life and now we're finally off to college." The blonde had then used the back of her hand to wipe away a single tear that made its way down her cheek. "And I'm glad you're coming with me. You've been with me through so much, I have no clue what I'd do without you." The blonde smiled. "You're my best friend and I want to thank you for that, Riles. I love you."_

 _Although Maya didn't see it, Riley smiled and her eyes shone with happiness. Her job was done. She helped Maya through life and her mission was finally accomplished._

 _But they had new adventures ahead of them._

 _And that made her happy._

 _"I love you too, Maya."_

* * *

 **And that is my new one shot for Halloween. Sorry it wasn't scary XD. I was listening to Melanie Martinez's _Dollhouse_ and this came to mind. I wanted to make it a horror fanfiction, but then this happened and it transformed into a friendship fic. My bad XD.  
**

 **So, who's excited for Halloween? It's only a week away! Anyone got any special plans? Anyone gonna dress up? I'm probably gonna make cupcakes, like I did last year, and dress up as a cat.**

 **Also, who else loved Girl Meets World: of Terror 3? It was so weird seeing Farkle as his old self and Lucas as an outsider cowboy. But, I have to admit, I did love Riley's dress and the scene between Auggie and Ava, where she heard him say "I love you."**

 **Now, before I close up this little AN, I was wondering if you guys could go check out my adopted one shot, _She's Dead_ , and GalaxySunset's story titled _Auggie's Halloween_? I'd really appreciate a review or two on mine and Galaxy's is just amazing, so I don't know why you wouldn't want to check it out. XD**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot and make sure to tell me what you think! Happy Halloween! :)**

 **~Star**


	14. Dead Towns (Rucas, Smarkle, Riarkle)

**Hey guys! So this is a brand new one shot that I meant to post for Halloween. I know I'm two days late, so I apologize for that. Now, before you read, you should know this one shot is AU and mentions character death. It's a bit more serious than what I usually write, but I like it and I wanted to post it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Step._

 _Step._

 _Step._

The girl stepped softly, her shoes making little tip-tap noises as her heels connected with the road. She gasped at the sight of the destroyed town that was her home and as her eyes widened, tears began to form and stream down her cheeks. Slowly, she took in everything around her.

New York, as it was once called, was completely destroyed. Rubble and debris of buildings and houses covered the ground, while some shelters still smelled of ash and fire. Almost like it hadn't been so long ago, smokey fog took over the air and clouded it with grey. Windows were smashed, cars were torn apart, and the rail on the highway was smashed into tiny pieces, making it look like something crashed through and into the ocean below.

As if she was stuck in slow motion, she walked over to the broken rail and stared down at the calm lake. It was almost like as if it was mocking her, silently asking her, _'are you happy you left? Are you happy all your friends and family are dead?'_

She hated it.

She hated it, and she hated herself.

If she hadn't been so selfish, she could've been with them.

Sure, she wouldn't have been with them _living_ , but she'd still be with them. They'd still be a family if it wasn't for her selfishness. She just had to run away to England and for what? A stupid internship at Angela Marie's Fashion Academy?

What a waste life was.

What good was living if she didn't have her family and friends by her side?

"How does it feel? To know that everyone you love is gone?"

The girl gasped and as she turned on her heels, she caught a glimpse at the stranger behind her. His piercingly blue eyes matched the mood of the world around them and his hair was covered in mud and dirt. His clothes were mostly black and grey and his jacket had a slight tear on the shoulder, surrounded by a tiny puddle of a crimson red liquid seeping through underneath, which matched the fresh scars on his face and added effect to his pale skin. To keep herself from gasping again, she bit her lip and stared down at the ground—at his shoes—where her eyes widened with relief and shock in what she saw.

The signature. She recognized the signature on the shoes immediately. She'd recognize that signature anywhere, covered in mud and dust or not.

"Farkle," She breathed as she went to wrap him in her arms. "Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much I've—"

Farkle stepped back, making her freeze in place, shocked. The Farkle she knew would never reject one of her hugs.

"Don't you start," He snapped. "Don't you even _freaking_ start, Riley."

The brunette blinked back her tears, closing her mouth and opening it once again, as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what. So, instead, she decided to settle for two simple words.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't."

"You liar."

"Farkle, tell me what I did!" The brunette begged. She couldn't stand to see her friend mad at her. "Please!" She pleaded, "Please, just. . . tell me what I did wrong. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for whatever it is I did."

"You want to know what you did?!" He snapped. If people were around, she was sure they would've stopped and stared to look at them by now.

"Yes!" She yelled as she took multiple steps back. He was slowly backing her into the broken rail of the highway. "Please!"

"You took that stupid internship, Riley! You gave up on your family and friends and ran away to another country when we needed you the most! When they came and took over, Riley, we were hoping and praying you would show up, telling us everything would be okay and that we were gonna be learning about Beligium 1831 tomorrow in History, just like I always wished we were!"

But all that never happened. Instead, everybody got killed—Lucas, Zay and I even had to stand up and fight! And not like fist fights either or rap battles, but actually fight with weapons to protect our home!"

Riley closed her eyes gently and shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly.

He narrowed his eyes. "You can be sorry all you want. 'Sorry' doesn't fix things, does it? We shot people, Riley, we shot people, we killed people and we fought for our home—all while you were off living in England working for some stupid internship. I actually participated in physical violence; I actually caused harm to somebody else, to another human being, something I've never done in my entire life as a person."

Riley blinked back tears, to no avail. She took a glance around the town and took notice of the fact nobody else was there with them. Not even a single body was in sight—dead or alive. "What happened to everyone?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly, "W-What happened to you? W-Why are you still alive?"

"Because I played the game, Riley. I played the game and won. Lucas—well, it only took a while for him to crack. He turned into Texas Lucas, went up against somebody he wouldn't stand a chance with and got himself killed in the field."

Riley buried her head in her hands, sobbing. She couldn't believe her, now former, boyfriend was dead. "And Zay?" She asked timidly.

"Dead as well. It wasn't his protectiveness that got him killed, rather than his clumsiness. Him and I were planning an attack with a few other guys from the army we formed. We sent him out as a distraction and long story short, he didn't last long when one of the guys killed him off when he wasn't looking."

"Maya?"

"Penelope—"

"What?"

"Penelope; that's what she goes by now. She was one of the many who fled, or at the very least, tried to. She wanted to escape the chaos and head towards that art school she dreamed of going to—Emily Carr, I think it was. Her plane was shot down just minutes after it took off. Crashed into a lake, they said."

Riley sniffed. "Parents." She stated, "Auggie, Uncle Shawn and Josh."

"I don't know much about your parents, other than they stayed here, saying 'they weren't going to lose the place their kids and soon, grandkids, would grow up in.' I heard Shawn took Auggie and Josh away with him to Philadelphia, but no one's heard from them or been in contact with them since."

"I-Is anyone still alive?" She cried, "Has everyone been taken from me?!"

Farkle looked down at his shoes, avoiding eye contact. "Smackle," He said, "She saved my life, Riley. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Everyone," She cried again, "Everyone—Everyone's gone. Everyone's been taken, haven't they?!"

"Everyone," He agreed as he looked up and stepped closer towards the girl. He slowly took her hands in his and gave her a slight smile. "But we still have us."

Riley looked up and smiled, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling with the smallest amount of happiness. "Yes," She agreed, "We still have us."

* * *

 **And done! I bet I confused you with the story a bit, huh? Don't worry though, I'll start explaining.**

 **So, the story takes place when the Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Zay are in the middle of grade twelve. During this time, everyone's looking for colleges and Riley scores a six-month internship to a fashion academy. Unfortunately, her parents don't allow her to go, but believing this could jumpstart her career in the fashion business, she goes anyway—by plane.**

 **Around three months later, something terrible happens in New York: a war/battle breaks out and while Maya tried to flee, Lucas, Farkle and Zay "join" the army and fight/stay behind. Lucas and Zay, as well as Maya, pass away and after the war/battle is finished, Riley pays a visit to her hometown and is shocked to find everyone she knew dead or missing, excluding Farkle. She then realizes how selfish she'd/she's been and is relieved to find she still has one friend left to hold on to.**

 **Exciting, right? Originally this was going to be my _"Ghost Town,"_ story but then I started writing and drifted away from the original plot—don't worry, I'm still writing _"Ghost Town!"_ It just might not be anytime soon.**

 **So, this was supposed to be for Halloween, but I'm like two days late. Sorry 'bout that. Special thanks goes to my beta reader, EmeraldTulip.**

 **Happy (belated) Halloween! I hope you enjoyed this story and let me know what you think (and how your Halloween went) in the reviews!**

 **~Star :)**


	15. A Very Farkle-y Christmas (Smarkle)

"Christmas, Christmas, it's Christmas time!" Riley sang as she entered the halls, with Maya following along behind her. The brunette was dressed in a white long sleeve lace shirt and a maroon-coloured skirt. To go with the shirt, she wore a pair of white converse while her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, thanks to a green elastic with fake mistletoe attached to it. She had then turned around and gasped when she saw her best friend not skipping through the halls with her. "Maya!" She shouted, shocked, "Why aren't you singing?!"

The blonde sighed and shook her head. "Riley," She replied, "I told you, I'm not into the holiday season. And besides, who sings in the halls anyway?"

"But who doesn't love Christmas?" Riley responded, confused and surprised. She had then spotted Smackle, Farkle and Lucas in the hallway and immediately ran over to her two friends and her boyfriend. "Guys!" She exclaimed as she arrived with a jump in front of her three friends, "Maya says she doesn't like Christmas! Can you believe that?! Who doesn't like Christmas?!"

"Actually, Riley," Smackle stated, "It's a well known fact that twenty five percent of people hate Christmas more than they actually like it."

Riley started to feel faint.

"And if Maya doesn't want to celebrate, that's fine, Riley," Lucas added, "Not everybody's all about the holidays. At my house, all we do is decorate the tree and front porch—"

" _What?!_ " Riley shrieked, "No baking cookies?! No Christmas sweaters or carolling?!"

"Nope, none of that," Lucas answered.

"Farkle!" Riley cried as she turned to look at her friend, "Please tell me you celebrate Christmas!" However, as she turned to do so, she was instead met with an empty space of air. "Farkle?" She asked confused, "Where'd he go?"

"Relax, Riles," Maya responded, "There's five minutes till the bell rings. He probably went to get ready for class."

This answer seemed to satisfy Riley, as she smiled and nodded happily, but Smackle was a much different story. She, instead, bit her lip in worry and quietly tried to look for her lost boyfriend through the crowd of kids. "You know what?" The female genius announced, "I'll go look for him and meet you guys in class later."

"Alright," Maya agreed.

"Bye, Smack!" Riley cheered as she gave the girl an uncomfortable-looking hug. Once the intelligent brunette was freed from her friends arms, she said another quick goodbye and then headed down the halls to look for her boyfriend.

* * *

"Farkle?" Smackle questioned as she wondered the halls. Classes were now is session and she had to be extremely sneaky in order not to get caught. ' _This'll ruin my perfect attendance too,_ ' She thought to herself as she sighed, ' _But for Farkle, it's worth it. Anything is._ '

"Dearest?" The brunette called out again. She had then shook her head quietly and glanced at her phone. She had texted him three times in the past few minutes and although Farkle didn't respond right away unless it was something serious, she had a feeling he never would.

Smackle was just about to turn on her heels and leave when—

"Isadora?"

"Farkle?" The girl turned around and looked at her boyfriend, who was quietly sitting on the library steps, pulling out his earbuds. "What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You're supposed to be in class."

"I know, but I was worried about you. You just disappeared back there."

Farkle sighed and patted the seat next to him, to which Smackle took the offer to sit beside her boyfriend and listen. "What is it?" She asked, worriedly.

"It's just that . . . Christmas—it isn't my favourite time of the year. Truth to be told, I never liked Christmas, really, even at the age of five."

"Why not?" Smackle questioned, curious and interested. "You're parents never decorated much around the house?"

"Well, not really," Farkle explained as he kept his eyes down on the ground, "It's more about the fact that my parents were never around much; they always worked, even on holidays. They used to send me over to our security guard, Gary, or the neighbours across the street for entertainment."

"Wait a minute," Smackle stated confused, "You're parents. . .they were never home?"

"Only for a few hours on holidays, but that's about it," Farkle replied, "And if I didn't have any family to celebrate the holidays with, then what was the point of celebrating? Sure, they still got me presents, but with presents, they break and get thrown away. With family, well, that's supposed to be forever."

"Oh, Farkle," Smackle responded as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and looked into his icy blue eyes, "You should know that you don't always need family by your side to celebrate the holidays. You can celebrate it with other people—like your friends, who truly care about you."

"Thanks, Isadora," the genius replied. He had then given her a quick kiss on the cheek and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too," the brunette girl whispered back, "And, anytime."

* * *

 **And done! I haven't written anything in a while, so I figured, why not write a Christmas one shot? Originally this was going to be a Rucas story (with Lucas in Farkle's role), then it was going to be a Riarkle story and then it finally became a Smarkle story. It's not exactly the pairing I thought would work, but it's good nonetheless, right?  
**

 **Also, I'm probably a bit late here, but who loved Girl Meets a Christmas Maya?! I haven't seen it yet, but feel free to let me know all the spoilers and details! I don't mind! :)**

 **Well, that's it! Please let me know what you think in reviews and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **~Star :)**


	16. The Poem (Rucas, mentioned Lucaya)

**Okay, so this is a bit different from what I've usually done. For the past month or so, I've been really getting into poetry. So, I was bored last night and decided to write this. It's a poem about Rucas and the poem is also in Lucas' POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Riley, I'm sorry for what I've done

But how could I have known

Maya wasn't the one?

Please forgive me.

You have to.

If you don't...

Well, I don't know what I'd do.

Farkle was right.

This is a mess.

But please,

Just listen

To my one request.

All I want is a second chance.

A second chance to show you I was wrong.

When I'm with you,

My heart tells me that's where I belong.

So, one last time.

I'm sorry for what I did.

But I had no clue,

What we could've been.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I don't really have a name for it yet, so suggestions are appreciated. Let me know what you think and let me know how your Christmas was in the reviews (along with your plans for New Years').**

 **~Star :)**


End file.
